


The Beat You Follow

by SayakaYoru351



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith is so fun to write, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, DJ!Cloud, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Partying, Please say something, Popular!Zack, Smut, So many shit I compiled again, Tifa is suspicious, Zack the Puppy, a bit of rough sex, bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: It started on a one night that ended into a chase.An AU where Cloud was forced to be the DJ for Genesis' party and got into a drunken encounter with Zack Fair.





	The Beat You Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story again. Seriously, I'm getting hung up on these AU's, probably because I have no fucking idea what the hell's happening in the game. But anyway, more of my shit in one story.

"Would you stop pacing already and just tell us what's wrong?" Angeal sighs.

Genesis paused and snarls. "Oh shut up!"

"Genesis, just take a sit," Sephiroth says. Genesis was about to retort but the silver-haired man gave him a pointed look. With a petulant huff, he sits.

"Deep breaths. Calm down, okay?" Angeal soothes.

Genesis took a deep breath and nodded. He heeds the advice but didn't say anything. "Hello," Aerith waves.

"Hello," Angeal smiles. Tifa gave them the same greeting and sat across the three while Aerith placed a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's cheek and claimed the space beside him.

"What's making him brood?" Tifa muses, prodding her finger on Genesis' forehead, earning a swat. "Wrinkles!" She grins. Genesis' face contorts in horror before relaxing. Wrinkles are not very appealing for his age.

"He's been like this since we got here," Sephiroth answers.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!" Genesis whined. Sephiroth smirks at him but retracted when Angeal gave him a scolding look. He feels like a child being scolded by an occupied parent, but he restrains the pout.

"Well, you're not entertaining us. We might as well talk about you," Aerith grinned.

"Keep it, sister," Genesis snapped.

Aerith giggled at him before turning to Tifa. "Will you tell us what's bothering you?" Angeal muses.

Genesis contemplates for a moment before giving up. Stubborn as he is, he needs a bit of help at the moment. "The party tonight, you know about it, right?"

"Uh... yeah," Tifa sassed.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Aerith peered.

"I'm missing a DJ," he answers.

Silence filled their table and Genesis made a face. Every year there's a party after the final exams of first semester as a break for all the stress the students had to go through. If only the teachers can be sued for such torture but no! The institution just thinks it's very  _much_ necessary for students to face unstable mentality and exhausted physicality in order to cope for future their lives! How is researching about 'Cat Ears' and 'BDSM' help the fucking community!?

Angeal clears his throat. "That's unlike you to be unprepared..." he says.

Genesis pouted even more and crossed his arms. "I did manage to get a DJ two weeks prior!"

"Then what happened?" Aerith asked and batted Sephiroth's hands from stealing her fries without even looking at his direction. Sephiroth nurses his hand but refused to brood at her.

"Knife cancelled on me, he said something about Katana getting his arm stuck in a behemoth's ass and had it surgically removed."

"Ouch! That's gotta to hurt," Tifa criged, the rest nodded in agreement.

"So, you can't get anyone?" Angeal shifts and tried to get Aerith's attention so Sephiroth would be able steal a single fry and prevent himself from getting his arm cut off in case Aerith loses her patience. Boyfriend or not, no means no.

"I tried asking others but they refused, they'd rather enjoy the party than to stand at the station," Genesis answers. Damn those selfish, fucking morons, they just want to take a drink and try to woo a slut willing to sleep with them. Stress makes people do stupid things... even more stupid things actually.

"How about those guys from the Music or Technology department? Surely one or two would be willing..." Aerith suggested. Just one more attempt and she'll reach for the fork near Genesis and try to discover if it's sharp enough to pierce through Sephiroth's hand and the table.

"That's not really a good idea," Sephiroth sighs and tried to scoot away, he knows that look.

"Why?" Tifa raised a brow, trying to hide her amusement as well as contemplating if she should put the fork away or push it closer. Aerith looks like she's interested in the innocent utensil.

"The Theater Arts department is really not in good terms with them," Angeal answers and took a sip of his shake. He lost interest in trying to save Sephiroth or deal with Genesis' crisis. Food sounds like a good option right now.

"Hah! Those tasteless superstar wannabe are arrogant and plain!" Genesis snapped. "They make my ears bleed."

"As if those talentless and cheap actors are any better!" Some guy from a faraway table yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Who the hell makes your goddamn scripts and backgrounds, you ungrateful department?!" Another guy yelled, probably with the same department as Genesis.

"Who provides and manage your  _dramatic_ music and suspense rhythm, drama queens?!”

Angeal shrugs one shoulder and gave her a look while Sephiroth sighs and took a sip of Angeal's shake, in which was snatched from him. Tifa nodded her head and gave a knowing  _ah_ and turned her head. Aerith smiles weakly and tried to eat her food while they ignore the forming argument in the room. This is just a regular time in a regular day in a regular university.

Genesis slumps and slammed his head on the table. "What am I suppose to do now? It's too late to get a DJ and the school says I'm not allowed to hire outsiders..." he murmurs.

They shared sympathetic gazes and shook their brains on how to console the redhaired. Genesis rarely feels stress. He knows how to manage his time and he doesn't find difficulty in combining his school work and theater performances but he's very meticulous when it comes to his works especially if his reputation is on the line. Tifa suddenly perks up.

"What about him?" She grins.

"Who?" They repeated. Genesis peeks from the table but didn't sit up.

"Aerith, you know  _him._ " Tifa made motions with her hands, confusing the others but making Aerith share the same grin.

"Ohh... that's right.  _He_ knows how to manage a DJ station. But I think--  _know--_ he won't--  _never_ \-- agree to this..." Aerith's brow knitted in concern.

"Nah," she dismisses. "I bet you he will."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea and we both know I'll win that bet." Aerith's expression is between Angeal's and Sephiroth; worried but amused at the same time.

The trio shared confuse looks. "Like I said,  _who_?!" They simultaneously exclaimed, startling the two girls.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack grins, forcibly squeezing himself besides Angeal and reach for Aerith's fries. Sephiroth gawks when his girlfriends allow it and pouted. He's the boyfriend here, damn it.

"I think we just found Genesis a DJ," Tifa grins.

"What?" Zack raised a brow and turned to the other three, he received shrugs in return. Zack pursed his lips and tilts his head.

"Ow--! Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, yo!" Reno complains as he was walking backwards because there was a blonde pulling his ponytail.

"Shut up," the blonde hissed. "I told to finish that outline before lunch. Why the hell are you flirting and screwing around!" He continued to pull, jolting Reno behind him.

"But I said I'll-- ow!-- C'mon..." Reno whined. "Quit it!"

"That's what you told me a week ago!" The blonde protested and yanked harder.

"I swear!"

"If you and Rufus don't quit fucking in the janitor's closet and submit those papers to me before the day is over, I will remove your names," he seethes.

"Cloud! Please..." Reno whined once more, trying to yank his hair back. "There's party tonight and I--"

"End of the day!" Cloud stomped. It's rather cute seeing a short guy with big glasses throw a tantrum like a five years old, Zack thought.

"But the party--"

"End of the day and that's final!"

Reno sags before realizing he's running out of time. He ran back and snatched Rufus, Rude and Elena away. Cloud took deep breaths and ran his fingers pass his unruly hair before turning back. He felt like a mother taking care of its children-- No, he's worse, he's a single parent watching over hormonal teenagers. Damn it, his life does not match his age. He yelps when he was suddenly yanked back.

"Cloud!" Cloud grimaced at tried to break the hold. He struggles a little, trying not to embarrass himself but realized that, no, it's impossible.

"What?" He spat rather rudely. Tifa ignored his tone and grinned widely.

"We have a favor--"

"Not interested," he cuts.

"Whaaaaat? We haven't even said anything," Aerith protested, puffing one cheek. Cloud poked that cheek and earned a raspberry blow. Funny sight. Honest.

Cloud fixed his glasses and sighed. "I know that whatever it is you're going to ask me will change my life forever..."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Angeal asked.

He tried not to stare too long, he rarely see this blonde before. “Not likely," Cloud scoffs, taking him off guard.

No one had ever talked to them like that before. It's not that they're someone with authority or anything but most people would either stutter or gawk just by breathing the same air as them. You know, hero-worship and all. It should be common to every school that there are always the groups but this one is a tough nut to crack. Excuse him for this, but the student looks so timid and small that Angeal thought he was the type to be easily intimidated and shaken. Well, he's not the sharpest blade in the arsenal so he should have known better than to judge. He clears his throat.

"Then at least stop isolating yourself in your room and come to the party tonight!" Tifa pulled him by the arm but he buried his heels.

Cloud ran his tongue across his braces and fixed his glasses again. "A waste of time and I've got 2 concept papers, 3 essays and a position paper to pass next week, so no!" Cloud jabbed his thumb behind him somewhere.

Sephiroth nods his head. No wonder they rarely caught sight of this Cloud before; he belongs in the academic track. Those poor students always drowning themselves in paper work and endless revision plans. Judging from the scene before, Cloud seems to be the kind of guy who'd rather do it alone than to be assigned with a group. Moreover, he was grouped with the Turks, not that it's a bad thing. They're pretty much capable of doing their job but they just love to screw around before finishing it. Procrastination is not really the best habit you should display in the academic track. Those teachers keep assigning useless studies that Sephiroth is sure won't even make any use in their lives! Especially Hojo, the guy really loves Experimental studies. Sephiroth knows firsthand.

"Just one night!" 

"Not interested."

"You can do them afterwards. You're smart, you'll have no problem!" Tifa insisted.

"Easy for you to say, you're from the Tech-Voc department!" Cloud protested. "And I am never repeating that mistake again!"

Well, she can't argue with that even though they receive the same assignment (not as much as Cloud's), it doesn't matter. Their performance can make up for the academic papers pulling them down as Tech-Voch department focuses more on hands-on performances, taking up 60% of their grading system unlike Cloud's for those papers are  _required_ for them as it take about 50% of their grades. A waste of time and paper. Tifa is in Bartending while Aerith is in Agriculture. They knew Cloud meant no harm but the last time he got himself dragged into a party, he was completely wasted and had to cram an entire 24 hours to finish his paper works while suffering from regrets and massive hangover. It was a actually amazing he managed to finish it within a short amount of time but his body had to pay for it as he had been sick and had to take an absent for 3 days.

"Well, the party is meant for relieving stress, you should lighten up!" Zack stood up and hand an arm over Cloud's shoulder. Wow, talk about comfort.

_Danger! Danger! Danger! Overly space invading creature within reach! Retreat! Retreat! Fuck you, get your ass movin'._

Is what going on in Cloud's head. He's being touched by a  _person._ A real actual person that is probably too stupid for his own good if he doesn't realize what Cloud is. Moreover, this guy is Zack Fair!  _The_ Zack Fair that has the brightest personality, the brightest smile, the brightest eyes...

 _'Hold up! Stop. Right. There! Cloud Strife, deep breaths. Just deep breaths.'_ He told himself. Gaia.

Zack Fair that is loved by everyone, surrounded by everyone and is one of the most popular guy in school. Unlike this blondie. Zack is one of the best senior in their entire campus. He's friends with everyone and he hangs out with the Unholy Trinity of the school: Sephiroth Crescent, the school's top-notcher, Genesis Rhapsodos, the best actor who's known all over the world! And Angeal Hewley, 4 years champion of Kendo competition nationals. Not a single person does not know these guy and they're the best of the SOLDIER program. Zack's mentor is Angeal and the guy deserves the attention because he is just  _so_ nice and friendly: the youngest guy who made it to the soldier 1st class program. Damn... and Cloud's friends hangs out with these guy, is dating one even. He doesn't know if he should be glad or terrified. Terrified fits more though.

Okay, he needs to stop this.

"Yeah, no." Cloud intervened and slowly slipped away from his hold albeit it felt so right. "I'm busier than you think I am."

Zack frown at him. "Now, Tifa seems eager to have you there."

"Believe me, she's eager for something else," Cloud rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"I told you he'd say no," Aerith whispered... actually the whole table heard.

"You shouldn't have asked," Cloud sighs and catches the apple Tifa threw.

"You need to party!" Tifa desperately yells. She started to claw the table and for a minute, Genesis thought he saw that ghost image of a girl climbing out of a T.V.

"Obviously, I don't," Cloud sassed, cocking his hips to the side and placing a knuckle there before taking a bite of the apple.

 _'Okay, that was hot,'_ Zack thought.

"Oh, don't you dare sass me, Strife," Tifa sassed back while wriggling her finger like a spice girl. "You have never attended a single party since you went to college--"

"That's because the first and hopefully the last time, you dragged me into a party got me wasted and almost cost me my college," Cloud answers blandly.

Aerith snorted a laugh at that. "You had fun," she laughs.

"Yeah, at first until she decided to force me to drink," he hissed. "I missed my stop and ended all the way to Sector 7!"

 _'That's quite far,'_ they sympathized. After all, the high school is at Sector 2 and the University is at Sector 0.

Since then, Cloud swore he'll never drink and party. Ever. "Experience is a good thing to get afterwards," Angeal says gently.

Of course, he's a bit strict with his alcohol intake as well and he's not encouraging Cloud to drink or anything but simply wants to explain the lesson afterwards. Angeal had his fair amount of regrets after a party but never had he once said he'll never do it again. Plus, having Genesis drunk is also good sex. That was the bonus. He clears his throat. That was a dishonorable thing to think about.

"All I got was a hangover."

That was one of his regrets. "Right, point taken."

"You've never been to a college party before?!" This time, it was Genesis.

He didn't get a chance to interrupt because Tifa can punch hard when she doesn't get her message through. A broken nose is not very much needed in the theater. In all five years he'd been in college, this is the first time he met someone so overly introverted. Like wow. Cloud had enough of this conversation and left. Even though it was kind of rude, especially to the seniors, he couldn't care less. It's not like they'll remember him anyway. They probably will though, the school nerd; smartass, scrawny, plain and detestable. Yeah, not the good kind of remembering.

"Zack?" Aerith calls with worry. It's not like for Zack to receive rejection at all, if anything he's the one who rejects, kindly of course.

"Hmm?" He hums absently. "He's kinda cute."

"Excuse me, what?" Tifa paused.

Before Aerith could ask, the bell rung. "Alright, 6 more hours before we parteeeeeh!" Zack cheers, bringing everyone in the cafeteria to cheer with him.

Then Genesis remembered something. "I'm still missing a DJ!" but his whining was drowned by the crowd.

"Don't worry about it. I got you covered," Tifa winked mischievously. Cloud felt chills run down his spine and he swiftly turns around only to find nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." he told himself and adjusted his glasses.

After class, Cloud glares at his current company as they urgently type the keys of their laptops, noses buried deep in book and Reno looks like he's facing the destruction of the world when in reality, he's just fucking horny and the sight of Rufus in glasses and half opened shirt is not helping just as much as it is tempting. They needed to finish the last thing that's causing them stress (it's not Cloud mind you.) Cloud had a point when he said than they can enjoy their break better once they finish their assignments. But damn, the blonde wasn't kidding when he said he's strict when it comes to these things. The first time they tried to ditch work, they found out that their names were not in the papers Cloud submitted and it was hard to please Cloud. Though, they did get the highest grade the second time they were grouped together and that time they decided to cooperate.

"Where's the concept map?" Elena asked.

"It's already in the folder," Rude answered.

Rude himself developed a fear towards Cloud when Rufus was so pissed and Rude had to step in to  _teach Cloud a lesson._ Cloud's glare was enough to make him step back even without the blonde lifting a finger. Rude felt like Cloud can gut him alive with just a pen and he knew then not to challenge him. It's not that the blonde was a bad guy or anything, although he can be an asshole at times especially to Reno but he deserves it. He's quiet, saying only things that are necessary and he doesn't seem to be the type to make your life a living hell. It looks like  _his_  life is hell per se.

"I reckon looking at the clock would make time move faster, Reno," Cloud says.

Reno snaps his head back to his laptop and tried to finish his share of the work. The last thing he needed is additional work. Cloud is only sitting there, watching them, restricting them but Reno knows later the guy is going to finish the remaining parts even though he mostly did half of the entire paper himself. Reno feels bad for it, he knew the others feel the same. Rufus can pretty much get rid of Cloud and make someone do his job but his pride won't let him. Especially since Cloud made it a point that it was embarrassing for the Shinra heir to make someone do his work because his either lazy or  _incapable._ That one was a salt on the wound. Ouch. Still, Cloud was determine to stay at his room and prepare a back up alibi in case Tifa decides to kidnap him into a party again.

Surprisingly, it was Aerith who did it. "What the hell," he mutters and opened the door wider.

"Why aren't you dress yet?" Aerith scolds lightly, accepting the silent welcome and stepping inside.

Aerith abanded her usual floral-patterned dress in favor or leather jeans and plain pink tank topped by a white cardigan with a silver corsage pinned by the collar. Of course, flowers are her thing it was probably a gift from Sephiroth and Aerith is pretty much very conservative when it comes to her clothing, not that Cloud has a problem or anything.

"Dressed? For what?" Cloud crosses his arms and raised a brow. Although, he pretty much has a good guess what she was talking about but it wouldn't hurt playing dumb.

Aerith rummages through his closet. It's not uncommon for girls to be in the the boys' wing side of their dorm. Cloud's room is just at the opposite wing of Tifa's and Aerith's room is just a floor below them. Seeing her here now makes Cloud's mood lighten but sour at the same time. Lighten because she's concern, sour because Cloud's knows that Tifa knows he can't resist Aerith as much as the first person can. She's very sweet and kind and caring that denying her will probably kill you by guilt. He's not exaggerating or anything, that's just how he felt the first time he denied Aerith's request on helping her replant those flowers.

"The party, of course! We told you, didn't we," she answers, cringing when she caught sight on Cloud's oversized sweater.

"You told me, doesn't mean I'll go," he shrugs, leaning against the wall.

Aerith made a face before diving back to his clothes. "Is there anything else here that is not a sweater or twice your frame?!" She exclaims, lifting a Christmas sweater for him to see.

Cloud smirks but it died as soon as it made its appearance. He just shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself up and sat on his bed instead where piles of paper scatters around up to his desk. There's no question as to why he's always wearing sweaters for one; he grew up in a snowy mountain where warmer clothes are your greatest blessing and probably the only clothing you can buy there. Two, he finds no significance in buying new clothes when he rarely steps out of his dorm room since he moved to Midgar. And three, what for is he has comfortable ones? And as for the oversized fabrics? He was kind of hoping to outsize them soon but no such luck. Still small and a little bit of feminine, not that he has an issue there as well especially since he can gloat about it to Tifa.

"Cloud? C'mon, please come?" Aerith pleads, slowly folding the sweaters back in.

"Work," he answers.

That much was enough. Cloud wasn't just using his papers as excuse to be away from the party. Looking around, he is really piling up his work and it makes Aerith disappointed that she can't reason with him. Cloud needs to keep his grades up because of his scholarship and chaining himself in academics is enough reason to leave him in his devices. But because of that, Tifa worries he'll forever lock himself in his shell. Midgar is unforgiving in its employment, socializing is your best key for connections and if Cloud can't do that, then he'll have no future here. Aerith shares the same thought as Tifa, she too worries.

"Please..." it was a beg. Not because it will tear through Cloud's defenses but because she wants communicate with him.

"Aerith, I have to--"

"We know but also remember that you can't lock yourself in here until college is over."

"Oh, watch me," Cloud retorts.

"Tifa worries about you and so do I," she stacks one last article and sat on the bed with him.

"Then you should leave me to study," he adds, venom almost seeping out of his tone.

Aerith shook her head. "Here in Midgar education is not the top priority, socializing is. What's the use of education if you can't communicate? Tifa never apologized for that last party because she knew she did the right thing," Aerith leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was a sign of comfort and understanding and Cloud doesn't have the heart to push her away. It was times like this he hates his lack of communication. He doesn't know what to say at times like this and it frustrates him. "I had fun," was he said.

Cloud doesn't need to look down to know she was smiling. It's not that he's shy, anxiety is just a bitch. It took a lot of coaxing and sweet nothings before he agreed to join that party years ago. Despite the fact his work was piling up, Cloud never really blamed Tifa. Sure, he was annoyed and moody but he never told Tifa it was her fault. She meant well albeit being nosy and pushy. Seriously, it's going to be the biggest party and he'll bet he's testicles that Genesis would make it twice as cool and worthwhile. But the nerdy and ball of anxiety Cloud would never fit there. They are the cool kids, the bouncy and definition of freedom. Like Zack. Just the thought of the guy had him blushing.

_What_

"Stop," Aerith says.

Cloud peers and felt her lift her head up. "Stop what?"

"Stop making that face," she flicks his forehead. Cloud yelps, he ran his tongue to his braces again before speaking up.

"What face?" He frowns.

"You have that look that clearly says you can't fit in and that Zack won't talk to you," she scolds again.

"You were close on that Zack part," Cloud deadpans.

Between Cloud and Aerith, it's no secret that Cloud has a crush but just between them. Tifa doesn't know-- she can't know! The first time Cloud laid eyes on Zack, he felt smitten and envious. Zack was attractive and so cool to hang out with and he can talk to just anyone. He's got a cool hair, bright smile likewise the eyes and his voice is just so sexy and hot. The first time Cloud heard his cherry voice, it had been light and just soothing? But he got hard that time when he heard Zack's baritone voice it was that time when Aerith had been accused for using Sephiroth for social status. Cloud, of course was pissed however Aerith told him to never engage a fight if he wants to stay in his solitude. He didn't want to abandon Aerith just for that but thankfully Zack came into view. Though, most people would be scared by the sight of Zack's expression but it sent delightful shivers for Cloud.  _Shameless_. It was predatory and so damn  _arousing._ That aside, Cloud didn't dare to take a close step near him. He didn't belong there and he will never belong there. There were times that Cloud found it displeasing to see his two close friends sit on a table with Sephiroth and the others but it was his choice to stay away.

"You won't know until you talk to him. Zack is not an asshole or anything, you know," Aerith comforts. Her eyes gleam playfully at Cloud's confession.

"He's a whore though," Cloud counters blankly. He was surprise there wasn't a sliver of bitterness in his tone. Then again, what right did he have?

Aerith huffs at the insult and slaps his back rather painfully. "Zack is not like that, those were only rumors!" Aerith protested with another huff. "He told us himself."

Cloud sneers and rubbed his abused shoulder. All those digging and carrying dirt seems to be paying off for her now. "You didn't have to hit me," he grumbles

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly apologized. "But I'm serious. I think he only dated one or three girls before. The others were just harmless flirt and bitches thinking their special."

The word  _bitch_ and Aerith does not blend well for Cloud's hearing. He gave her once-over and contemplates whether to point it out or not. After a few minutes of gaping like a fish, he shook his head and dismissed the thought. "Cloud, you really need to go."

"Why are you so adamant about it?" He prod.

Aerith sighed and tucked her hair. "Genesis needs a DJ. Please, do a guy a favor."

Cloud did a double take and shook his head. "No. No, no, no. I-I don't w-w-want to..." he weakly protested, panic and anxiety suddenly running over his nerves.

"Knife cancelled out on him and he needs a last minute man. He was desperate!" the brunette gestures sympathetically.

"B-but with the p-people a-around and crowd-- Gaia! I can't take that!" Cloud flails, his face paler than usual.

"You don't have to worry things like that. You can stay at the station and not move an inch, I'll even hold Tifa off so she won't bother you," Aerith whined.

Cloud wanted to snort at that but his panic and clouding his defiance. Staying at the DJ station is a good option but staying in his room is even better. Perfect even. But, if he doesn't go Aerith will probably upset and Genesis will be humiliated. Cloud might not care about others but he cares about Aerith and she cares for Genesis. But still!

_The crowd_

That's right. No way in hell he'll stay in a room full of horny, drunkard, and moody teenagers. Or maybe he just doesn't want to see Zack dance with someone else. His stupidity and pettiness is probably his worst enemy right now. He told his brain to shut up, typical of him to blame his own controller. Cloud feels like an idiot trying to thaw ice with a lighter. He immediately shook his head and even held out his arms as a sign of distance. Aerith deflates, fueling Cloud's guilt but he can't really do anything about his anxiety. She sighs and stood up.

"I understand," she smiles weakly. The understanding kind but also the grueling guilt trip kind. "We shouldn't have even drag you in this."

"S'fine. I know Tifa only wants me to be more open," he admits.

"Damn right she does," Aerith says, giggling when Cloud winced. "But we're not forcing you just trying to coax you out of your comfort zone. I'll apologize to them while you take your time here and finish everything you need to finish." She clasped her hands behind her and bounced on her toes.

"Aerith... I just..."

"It's okay. They'll understand." Silence. "But Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Just remember that you're still welcome there and Zack is willing to meet you, he said so himself..." that made him blush but he nods.

Aerith checks the time. "See ya later then," she bids.

Cloud was left there in silence and confusion. He shook it off and started his project on his desk, ignoring the clock that says 17:15. He knows Aerith will be waiting, she said so but he brushed it off, he can't keep giving in to her. After a good half hour, he stood up. Aerith strolls in casually, taking notice of the dim atmosphere but bright laser lights spinning at every space of the house. She noticed a few red straps with a sign of 'No Enter' and giggled. Even though Genesis agreed to be the host doesn't mean he'll let them wreck his home. A few students made it a little too early and enjoying the relaxing and quiet chat with a few others before the real mess starts.

She perks when she caught sight of a familiar high ponytail, hair glittering like actual, real silver. She bounces, "You're early."

Sephiroth is a beautiful man. How she managed to interest him made her wonder too. He was a man of clear authority and pride but despite his exterior, you wouldn't peg him to be sweet and cheesy as if the stacked chickflick CD's in his dorm room was not obvious enough. The last time they visited, their friends thought it was her’s and she expected her boyfriend to keep it a secret but he got offended instead. Saying something about how guys can't enjoy some humorous, cliché romance. There was one time he nearly smashed the T.V when they had a movie date and watched some chickflick and didn't like the ending.

"Genesis called because he's facing a crisis again," he answers and kissed her temples. "Angeal's trying to wheedle him upstairs."

"Well, I don't want to check at them at the moment," she answers instead. She's already familiar what happens after 'comfort' when it comes to those two. Genesis' sex drive is not something they should take lightly after all. They pray for Angeal's mobility for tonight... if he can still stand is the real question though.

"Yeah," Sephiroth absently agrees. They both looked up when there was a thump followed by a slight thud. They shuddered.

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Sephiroth urged. Aerith didn't hesitate to follow.

They saw Zack already owning the pool by lying down on a floating bed with a pair of sunglasses despite having no sun at all. Seems like the stars are brighter for his eyes. Aerith tried to push her worries about Cloud aside. If Cloud wanted to come, he'll come. If he doesn't, then he'll miss the eye candy sunbathing without a sun. Zack had shown clear interest towards people who's difficult to crack, and Cloud took his interest to the skies. Aerith knows why Zack never asked them about Cloud despite his machination, it was because Cloud's a tough one to crack and he's the kind Zack wants to  _hunt down_ by himself. Aerith will give him the satisfaction for that. Although, it sounds like....

 _'I'm selling him off,'_ she dismissed the thought. If they want Cloud to converse, Zack is his perfect partner.

Cloud had always known he was secretive. In both life and feelings. He sometimes tells himself that yes, he needs to go out and be a teenager for once. So, he digs deeper in his closet, removing a draping clothe off a plain, brown box and lifts it out. He sometimes also had to hide his shame and be stupid for once, no matter the consequence. He stands in front of his mirror, hair wet and dripping and only in boxers. He sighs and slowly opened the box like he's trying to defuse a bomb.

"Here goes," it was an encouragement... for himself.

Cloud pulls out fatigues and slips it on his legs, liking how it's still snug comfortably around his calves and hips. He eyes a well-knitted turtleneck before zipping it up until his lower collar bone. Cloud rubbed the blue stud earring, shuddering at the sensitivity it cause before setting it down to the table. He opens one smaller box, eyeing a wolf-head stud earring. He smiles and pierced it in. It was a gift from his mom as a reward for getting accepted in ShinRa University but it was too  _unique_ so Cloud decided to wear it on occasions.

"You owe me," Cloud grumbles and glares at his own reflection.

Cloud slips a black bandana, successfully pushing a few strands back and made sure it was low enough to shadow his features. Cloud pinned the spikes with hairpins, it wasn't enough to hold off the others but at least it made his hair manageable. Cloud stares at his reflection and curses. He saw a nerdy boy; wearing a worn-out sweater that's twice his size, big-framed glasses lines above his nose, timid and braces gleams. A perfect image of outcast. Cloud shook his head and faced the mirror again and saw a rather suspicious guy, far from that scrawny kid. He realized that both were him. He hates this kind of freedom, it's like he's being someone else per se. Of course, he is. Cloud made sure he had his wallet, keys and phone before leaving.

"Well,  _shit,_ " he mutters.

Now, it's no secret that Genesis came from a wealthy family but this is just ridiculous! And this is just a rest house! It's nothing compared to Rufus Shinra's mansion but it's big, quarter the school's size and their school is even more ridiculous considering that student's are the ones using it yet it looks like a fucking company building! Damn those rich-asses for wasting money just for show off. Cloud took a deep breath, the smell of alcohol hitting his senses. The bandana is doing its job, protecting his eyes from the bright lights, his combat boots crushing the grass beneath. It was rather quiet for party.

"Was I too early?" He mumbles. He's pretty sure that he's already 30 minutes late. Everything was explained when he opened the door and heard some complains.

"Where's the DJ you told me about?!" Genesis groaned.

Aerith didn't get a chance to apologize about it earlier for one; Genesis was  _occupied_ and no one was surprise when it was only Genesis who came down to welcome everyone and two, she was actually hoping for Cloud to show up. Seems like he's really determined to finish those papers.

"Oh, don't stress yourself now, cheer up!" Zack grinned and waved at the crowd.

"I'll go call him," Tifa answers instead, fishing her phone out.

"Tifa!" Someone calls. She looks up and her eyes widen, Zack yelps when she suddenly dropped her phone.

"You came!" She cheers, throwing her hands in the air. Their group stared at the black clad guy, Cloud hopes they don't recognize him.

"Where's the station?" He really wants to be away from their group. The stares he receives are not really making him comfortable.

Aerith tugs Tifa to whisper something. "You called for another DJ?"

"Huh? What... oh, it's--ow!" She hissed when she felt Cloud's combat boots press against her foot.

"You alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Fine," she forced out and rubbed her foot. "So peachy..."

"You're the DJ?" Zack grins. "Sweet!"

"Get going, I'll take you there!" Genesis urged. Cloud was shoved to a low balcony with an already set-up station waiting for him.

"Wow, these are kinda too advance for a party," Cloud murmurs, running his fingers across the disk.

"The school provides state of the art technology," Rufus appears, giving him a smug wink. Cloud cringed.

"Wait-- the school?!" He exclaims. Wow.

"Yeah, the school allows this party as long as it follows regulations. All machines are accessible as long as we return it afterwards: no damage and good as new..." Zack explains, once again invading Cloud's place. "You  _are_ from the university, right?"

"Yeah. I just never attended a single party before," Cloud shrugs.

"Not even once?" Zack gapes.

Cloud nodded meekly, trying to contain himself from combusting. Man, Zack in a tight-fitting top sure is tempting. Damn those muscles and thighs. "You're like, one of Tifa's friends. The blonde cutie."

Cloud flinched. Two reason: One, he fucked up and two, Zack doesn't know his name. Wow, he's putting a lot of reasons in one day. New record. He's becoming reasonable. Amazing. "Is that so..."

"Enough chit chat, get this party started!" Kunsel yelled from the crows.

"Yeah!" The crowd agrees.

Cloud slips a pair of headphones around his neck and shoulders one earmuff. He raised three fingers and the countdown begins. As soon as the last finger folded, a loud, heart-beating sound boomed and the lights flared, making the crowd cheer. Cloud increased the volume and switched a few more levers for the lights started to dance around. Tifa grinned knowingly. Cloud and Aerith may share the secret of Cloud's so obvious crush but Tifa holds his secret identity.

To her, she sees Cloud, to everyone it was only a mysterious boy that can never be found after a party. Cloud free-lanced as a delivery boy and DJ at clubs, he may not attend parties but he does drinks on certain situations though. Like stress relieving or just out drinking but he never goes as far as 2 shots. Anyway, there was a time where Cloud DJ'd at 7th Heaven where Tifa was a part-timer. They talked afterwards. As it turns out Cloud only changes his 'look' when he DJ's because the first time he went on a club, he was blocked because his clothes didn't fit in (you know, the sweaters and jeans) so he tinkered his looks a bit until he became unrecognizable.

"The guy's good at setting up the mood, isn't he?" Zack muses, combing his spiky hair backwards.

"Yeah," Tifa nods.

"What's his name?" Aerith asked. Leave it to her to figure things out within 5 minutes.

Tifaa shrugged, her abused foot was enough to say that Cloud wants it a secret. "Never say," that wasn't a lie. "Just calls himself DJ," no one bother asking Cloud's name when he was DJ'ing at the bar except flirts and they got a busted nose after the relentless attempts.

"Where did you meet him? I'm sure I never spotted him before," Sephiroth states, dubious.

"Met him at 7th Heaven," another fact. "He's in the academic track, free-lancing as a DJ," she just keeps giving them half truths. Cloud is here, that was enough for her.

"One, two, three." Cloud yells through the mic, bobbing his head slightly along with the beat.

DJ'ing was just for killing time at first until it became a habit and Cloud found himself liking it further. He has a mini-station in his room but he kept it secluded under his bed and tries to use it to relieve his stress when he can't go out drinking. Every beat he starts sends a pulsating throb to his heart, a kind of feeling he rarely feels. He spins the wheel before repeatedly pushing, creating a sound of static and blends it with another beat. He peers from the bandana and watch the waving bodies below, bathing in flashy lights and alcohol and just be  _wild._ Cloud changes disk and volume for intensity, watching the barlights from the screen pulse at every beat and smiles. He nearly flinches when a cup was set by the table and blushed when he saw Zack with his signature lopsided grin.

"Hey!" he waves, greeting nearly drowns in the cheers. Zack took a sip of his drink and eyes the crowd below.

"Don't set drinks near electrical devices," Cloud says, keeping his head low.

"Oh, don't be like that," Zack feigns his whining but the mischief in his eyes was obvious. "You can hold your liquor, right?"

Clouds nods and reached for the cup, he took a whiff before downing a small amount, liking the burn but surprised by the smoothness. "Wow."

"I know!" Zack laughs and gulped the contents of his cup. "Genesis knows best. Cheers!" He raised his cup, the crowd following.

Cloud took careful sips, he needs to stay sober if he wants to go back early. "What are you doing here?" He asked, loud enough to pass the speakers but low only for Zack to hear.

"Oh, well, I'm kinda curious how you handle this thing here," he replied, patting the table.

Cloud raised a brow but it's not like it was visible because of the bandana. "You want to learn?" He shifts from foot to another, slipping the headphones back to his neck.

"Kinda. You look so cool managing this complicated machine," Cloud blushed at that but he blamed the drink.

He was about to answer but some woman went up to snatch Zack and he was swallowed by the crowd, Cloud sags before focusing slipping the headphones back, and downed the liquor again. He started tapping his foot at the next song and cringed at the dirty lyrics (not his choice as he was only using the given playlist) and he wants to vomit at the sight of grinding bodies below. "You okay?"

Cloud reels and relaxed. "Yeah, don't go jumping outta nowhere."

Tifa giggles and took a sip in her cup. "Sorry you had to come."

"It's either that or you pick me up."

"True." Cloud knew Tifa was going to come to him anyway, it saves them the trouble. "Why did you come?"

Cloud hesitates, his hands drop from the station but the music didn't stop. "Aerith came to me."

"Is that just it?"

He winced. "Yeah."

"Bullshit."

Another blow. He sighs. "Okay... so maybe you were right."

"I'm listening."

"Wow, you really want me to boost your ego, don't you?"

She grins. "Your admission is enough. I'll go get another drink. See ya."

And he was alone again. He wants to have another cup of that drink but he doesn't want to go down and bump into those sweat-slicked bodies and drench himself in the strong musk of sex and alcohol. He'd rather stay up there, far from people but thank Gaia that Tifa brought an extra cup for him.

"Thanks," he mutters and downs the content, almost chocking on the burn.

"Whoa, take it easy. This is pretty strong just so you know," she muses, tilting her cup.

"Even better," Cloud retorts. That was his last cup; he abides with his rules of two shots only.

Tifa chuckles and took a sip. "Something worth dancing please," she winks.

Cloud snorted and gave a mock salute. "Get outta here."

Tifa smiles and he returned the sentiment. He groaned when the 'Anaconda' track played, he was tempted to change it but he already expected the reaction. Oh well, he played dirtier songs before this couldn't be so bad. Or so he thought until it was a last drop to 'Twirk it Like Miley'. Cloud wanted to smash his head to the table and he swore he saw someone giving a blowjob within the crowd. Gross. Talk about exhibitionism. He's going to risk getting drunk just to forget that. Cloud shrieked when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and the music stopped.

"Wha-- What the fuck?!" He wheezes as soon as he was down, clutching his chest like he had a heart attack.

"Whoops! Sorry everyone!" Zack waves.

Cloud blushed, he immediately started the beat again in favor of killing the awkward atmosphere. Zack winked at him and bowed an apology, for a moment Cloud thought he saw a dog. Now that he thought about, Puppy is Zack's nickname after all. Zack grabbed the two cups resting at the balcony and handed one to Cloud. He hesitates, he already got his second shot and Tifa wasn't kidding when she said it was strong. He takes it. Getting drunk wasn't the bad thing here, it was the hangover that follows. Cloud half expected Zack to talk again but he was watching him instead. Or more specifically, what he's doing. Cloud bit his lip and slowly stepped back, confusing the other.

"Do you want to..." he doesn't continue but Zack's face lit up.

"Really?"

Cloud nonchalantly shrugged. Zack seemed to be really eager to try it out so why not? The older man gulped his drink and let out a satisfied sigh, crushing the cup and threw it somewhere. He stood by the table, a little fidgety. "It's not really hard," Cloud says. "Just watch out for the--"

Zack touched something and there was an ear-ringing shriek making them all wince. "-- distortion," Cloud continues. He tried shaking the noise and was grateful he slid the headphones off awhile ago.

Zack looks sheepish and smiled. "Sorry..."

Cloud gave a ghost smile unknowingly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Happens at first." And Cloud fixed it again.

Zack's eyes widen in bewilderment and he suddenly felt giddy and  _shy._ "What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"No. It's just..." Zack wonders and scratched his head, peering to his companion. "I'm just surprise, that's all," Zack must've sensed his confusion so he explained. "You're the first who acted like that towards me... aside from the group of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever I try something new and messed up, everyone would be like:  _you? Mess up? Very funny man_ or  _No way! You're Zack Fair._ Something like that..."

Cloud made a face and realization dawned to him. "Ooh... uh... I've had worse... I mean... it's just... I've been..." he was rambling. "Oh my Gaia...!"

Zack's grin widened. "So, how does this work?" He tried to keep his hands to himself for now and waited for the expert. He didn't want to miss this chance to try another hobby.

"Like I said, it's not that difficult. No, wait--" Cloud stepped closer warily. "It is if you don't know any of this," he gestures at the complex set up. "I didn't actually have any training when I started this," he blushed. "So I learned through Trial-and-Errors."

"Wow, you're amazing!" Yet, here comes another blushing fit.

Cloud willed himself not to stutter again. "N-no! Anyone c-c-can do i-it!" And failed miserably.

"Not with only baseless practice!"

 _'Gaia! Okay, Cloud just calm down. Just calm down. He's like this to everyone.'_ He told himself.

Throughout the night, Cloud was a mass of stutter and blush while Zack was all smiles and light touches. By then, he honestly lost count how many cups he had of those liquor and he was already feeling tipsy. The taller only managed to make their ears bleed seven times and that was better than Cloud's record. Three attempted to flirt with him while he was out getting the drinks and thankfully Tifa was there to stop them. He'd been groped for only a few times and only one received a punch from him. Zack was amazing. Not just in his learning but also his presence. After two hours, Zack was already managing the station and Cloud was watching by the side.

"You're a fast learner," Cloud slurs and adjusted his bandana.

"I have a great teacher," He winks and adjusted the static, keeping his eyes towards Cloud.

His heartbeat raced and his face flushed but he blamed the loud music and liquor. Cloud shifts and glanced at the attractive man, he chewed on his lip and he knew Zack was watching. The blonde’s head was already spinning and he can hardly make out the crowd but he knows he's not drunk... yet.

"Flirt," he mutters.

Zack must've read his lips but he said nothing and just pressed the headphones on his ears. "I want to learn more. Are you free?"

Cloud chuckles, he knows where this is going but he's already buzzing with energy and carefreeness. "Are you hitting on me?"

_Busted_

" _Damn_... That obvious?" He grins.

Zack sets his cup down and motioned to him. The brunet was already slicked with sweat from the heat and movements and man, that was a sight to see. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and he didn't miss the gleam of those eyes; especially in this dim room. Now that he thinks about it, when was Zack's eyes this blue. And he was getting closer too that Cloud had to press himself against the wall until Zack's body trapped him. Both of his arms were besides Cloud's head and his body was at a respectable distant despite his thirst for contact.

"You caught me. What do you say?" He whispers, breath ghosting over Cloud's cheeks.

The younger's knees nearly buckled but he thanked the wall for the support. "What is it for me?" He answers. Liquid courage is already doing its job and damn Cloud's voice sounded so breathless and hot.

"Oh, how sexy. What do you want?" Zack licked his lips, leaning a little closer for challenge. He caressed Cloud's cheek, tempted to slide that black fabric off his head and stare at those hidden eyes which he imagined to be pretty and glassy.

'Intoxicated' started to play: it was slow, lustful and so damn sexual. Zack can already feel himself hardening just by looking at the shorter man. Cloud watched Zack's eyes trail to his lips, like he was holding himself back. A silent consent. "What do  _you_ want?"

"You."

He didn't need to be told twice. Zack's soft lips were already at his, pressing firmly but considerably. Cloud's surprised gasped was muffled by the kiss, his fingers twitched at his side before hesitantly reaching for Zack's neck. He relaxes and closed his eyes, tilting his head up as a silent permission. He felt Zack's smile before he slid his hand from Cloud's cheek to his neck, rubbing small circles of reassurance. Cloud shudders. The kiss was only all lips and head movements, nothing overwhelming. He moaned when Zack invaded with his tongue: sliding over his and explored his mouth, trying to mark his territory.

"Oh!" Zack slowly pulled away and Cloud peered over his shoulder with a daze look and they both saw Tifa. "Sorry," she apologized. Both he and Zack saw the giddiness in her eyes. "I'll come back later."

"Maybe you'd rather not," Zack chuckles.

Tifa giggles back. "Maybe." Then she walks away.

"Sorry about that," Zack pants, they weren't that far apart, his lips were still close enough for Cloud to feel when he talks. "She means no harm."

"I know, she's been like that since we we're kids," Cloud answers just as breathless as his companion. Zack chuckles. "That was my first kiss, you know."

"What? You're kidding," he double takes.

"I'm not."

"Wow. I feel honored all of a sudden," He says but Cloud can feel his embarrassment despite the loud music. "If it makes you feel better, it's my first time kissing someone with braces."

"Oh? That's good to know."

He didn't get a chance to retort when Cloud crashed their lips again. It wasn't like the first, this time it was all about claiming. Zack's wrapped his arm around Cloud's lithe waist and neck, pulling him closer while Cloud did the same. Zack's tongue felt so foreign but also so good; coaxing his own to play with it. Cloud shudders as the brunet bit his lower lip, receiving another moan. Zack tilted his head and ran his tongue over the roof of Cloud's hot mouth. Both their wet muscle wrestled each other in an open kiss and Zack ground his groin against Cloud's thigh.

 _'He's hard,'_ he thought in dazed. His blue eyes closed again and returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm.

Cloud didn't know when they left the party but he's pretty sure Zack waved their friends goodbye. He didn't know when they started stroll back in the dorms or when Zack pushed him against the corridors out of impatience and kissed the breath out of him. He didn't know when they made it to a room until he heard the door shut close. Cloud didn't know when his back hit the bed and Zack was looming over him, claiming his lips again. Everything was hot, burning him inside out. The broadsword pendant of Zack's necklace sent shivers down his spine as the cool metal touched his skin. He threw his head back with a groan when Zack rubbed his erection while nibbling and sucking his pale and smooth, exposed neck.

"Zack."

Was that his voice? When did it get breathless and so fucking  _dirty_? He didn't know when their clothes left their burning bodies but Cloud knew he was bare and Zack was staring. He had the urge to curl into ball but Zack stopped him. "Don't," he says.

Zack kisses him softly, sliding his lips from Cloud's swollen ones down to his jaw, leaving faint bites to his throat. Cloud knew this was wrong. Just a drunken encounter but temptation is sometimes a bad bitch. Zack kissed one nipple before sucking, and Cloud cried out; arching his back out of shock. His other bud was played between those calloused fingers, twisting and pressing them playfully until they harden. Cloud whimpered when Zack pressed his fingers against as tender flesh.

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing the vertical scar across Cloud's shoulder.

"A... accident... in high... high school," he pants.

Zack asked no further and laps on the flesh, gently gliding his tongue across as Cloud writhes, pleading Zack to stop the ghost pain. And he did. Cloud ran his thumb on the cross scar on Zack's cheeks. He knew it was from a fight a few years back before Zack was promoted to 1st Class. Cloud lost all his reason and drowned himself in Zack's worship. Moaning and grunting as he was taken, tossing his head from side to side in pleasure and urges Zack further. He didn't know why he surrendered so easily but it felt good.

Cloud had never been touched like this before. He never knew real pleasure up until now. Despite his erections he never masturbates, thinking it will only increase his longing and lust. Zack hits a good spot and Cloud clung to him, crying and sobbing to continue. The man curses, he continues to ram in Cloud's tight body, murmuring empty promises and sweet nothings to his ears. Cloud felt him nibble his pierced ear and he shudders. It was a sensitive part, and Zack took that discovery to his advantage. Cloud's eyes rolls back as Zack continued to lap on his ears and rock his hips.

Cloud's lust will be temporarily satiated but now that he knew true pleasure, his body will pathetically crave it again. He mewls wantonly when Zack angled his thrust, hitting his prostate dead on. Another cry and he was spent with his partner watching his every reaction, drawing a new one after each movement. Zack pants above him, his hair in disarray from the movement. Cloud was no better, the man above him slid every hairpin off his hair and now it sticks to his neck and cheeks, wet of sweat. Cloud sobs from the overwhelming pleasure given to him, he pulls Zack into a slowly and sensual kiss. The thrusts slow in favor of savoring the gentle motion. When they pulled apart, Cloud urges Zack's head to his throat; offering his neck to be marked and Zack complies.

"Zack…”

Cloud knew he passed out his eyes slowly fluttered open, blurry sights greeted him. If his body clock is right, it should still be around 5 or 6 in the morning. He slowly sits up, wincing and groaning in pain; both body and head. His blue eyes started to make out the room and his eyes widen.

"Where am I?" He muttered. Then a sudden memory hot him full force, making him flinch. "Shiva tits."

Cloud, with a horrified guess, turned to his side and sure enough Zack was there covered his sheets. He immediately covered his mouth to muffle a scream. He had sex. He had sex with Zack.  _Shit._ Cloud knew then he had to get out of there before Zack wakes up and give him a good beating. But of course, that thought was only out of sheer panic. He knew by heart that Zack is not really fond of bullying and harming people despite their intentions. Cloud instantly fell on the floor the second he stood up and he hissed. They did fuck until morning after all.

"Mmnnm," Zack grumbles. Cloud froze as he heard shuffling but there was no angry yells or confused questions. He dared himself and peered from there like a kid trying to steal a pie. Sure enough, Zack was still asleep. " 'ngeal, I can beat Seph."

 _'He sleep talks?'_ Cloud wonder with amusement. Oh right, he needs to get moving.

With every ounce of his remaining energy, Cloud dressed himself hastily. Blushing when he saw the hickeys between his thighs and remembering Zack's mischief when he gave Cloud a head.  _Stop._ He made sure to check if he had all his belongings before rushing out. Curious blue eyes peeked from the door and Cloud thankful that it was still early for anyone to be up. But then again, most of them are probably trying to enjoy sleep from the hangovers while Cloud was stupid enough to wake up in during unholy hours. The sun's gentle rays lead him to the corridors, flaring when another memory of Zack pushing him here to ravish his lips hungrily. Thankfully, Zack's room was above his floor so it was just twelve steps up. As soon as he was in his room, he was tempted to sleep it all off but the stickiness all over his body pushed him up. He grabs his towel and rushed to the bathrooms, thankful again to the solitude.

Cloud was blushing the entire time, scrubbing his own semen off his chest. His legs buckled and he slid down the wall under the hot shower. Zack's cum was dribbling down his thighs, still wet and sticky. He remembers each release and it only fuelled his humiliation. Cloud pulled his legs closer and rested his forehead there, quietly sobbing. Sure it felt good but impulsive actions will only bite him back in the ass. It happens all the time. He had a one night stand with Zack and gave him his virginity. Unbelievable. He lets out a shaky breath before slowly standing up, finishing his shower. Cloud took out his clothes out of the dryer and folded them neatly before slipping in his loose t's and pj's. The blonde limped back in his room, ignoring the lingering pain. He felt so full last night but now--  _Stop!_ He reminds himself again.

"It's not worth it," he mumbles. Cloud hid the clothes again and fell into his bed, inviting his fatigue back. "Hopefully, it's nothing when I wake up again."

It's not nothing. Once again, he only got a headache plus additional body pain. Cloud sighs. Yup, the consequences always brings regret but also a bit of satisfaction. Throughout the entire day, Cloud never took a step out for two reasons; one, he's sore everywhere and two, he needed to finish his papers. Fortunately, it was Saturday so he still had one more day of rest. He didn't wish for anyone not to visit him in fear of jinx himself for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Shit."

It's Monday and everyone congratulated Genesis for the successful party. Their group had been cherry since morning... until they saw Zack's state. "Zack?" Aerith calls with worry.

"Hm?" He hums back, lifeless.

Sephiroth and Aerith exchanged glances while Angeal and Genesis frowned. Tifa on the other hand already knew what the problem was. "Did he bail on you?" She asked.

Zack's eyes widen before they dull again and he sighs. "Yeah. When I woke up, he was gone."

"Figures," she spat dryly, drinking a bit of her iced tea.

"Tifa, you know him. Can you tal--"

"I can't reason with him like that," she says with a shake of her head. "He'll run me over."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Zack tightly smiled.

"No."

"Uhh," Angeal calls. "If you don't mind us asking..."

"What are you...?" Genesis rose a brow and wore a skeptical look.

"...Talking..." Sephiroth crossed his arm.

"...About?" Aerith ended, worry still there.

It was odd that they finished each other sentences but it's even more odd that they did it in order according to their sitting arrangement. Tifa and Zack explained everything, excluding the intimate moments in respect of Zack's partner. It explained why Zack was miserable early in the morning. Something caught the corners of Tifa's eyes and she fully turned to the direction with wide eyes. Zack was about to do the same but his hand was suddenly slapped, he yelps. Tifa gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, is that Cloud?" Aerith asked. Zack raised a brow when Tifa paled.

"H-huh? Wh--"  _please don't call him._

"Cloud!"

_Too late~_

Said blonde stopped and turned. He had the same expression as Tifa and it looks like he wanted to run but something else got Zack's attention. The vast blue colors behind those thick-rimmed glasses knocked the breath out of his lungs. The blonde kid sighed in defeat then the fear dissolved into something impassive and cold. The fear that was once there disappeared the same way the guy last night did. Tifa gnawed her lips nervously.

"What?" Cloud spat coldly. A different tone from what Zack heard last night. That DJ's voice was smooth and light, a bit comforting and teasing.

"Were you able to finish?" Is the same as  _You didn't come._

Cloud knew guilt trip when he sees it. He'll talk about it later, Zack is boring holes in his body through his eyes and it's very uncomfortable. He shrugs. "Whoa! What's with the massive sundae?!"

"Hm? Oh, Rufus got it for me, something about a reward for our research," Cloud answers.

"Gimme some too!" Tifa tried to reach for it but Cloud took a step away.

"Nuh-uh, I deserve something for all the bullshit I've been through," Cloud sassed and ignored Tifa's pout.  _'...and still going through.'_

She smirks. "Speaking of bullshit, I have something to ask you later," Cloud made a mental note not to bump into her later. He already knew what was to come.

"You know, you look like someone I know," Zack pointed.

Cloud nearly dropped his tray but thankfully he's got more bearings than normal. He literally shook his head and took a careful step back. "That's not surprising. You know a lot of people after all." Cloud felt a pang of pain, not because of that statement but because he saw the hurt in Zack's eyes.

"He's got that right," Genesis deadpans and Angeal nodded.

"See you later then," Cloud bids, taking his sundae and left the tray back. As soon as he was out of the room, he lets out a shaky breath and slid down the floor against the wall.  _'Oh man!'_

Cloud suddenly remembered the image of Zack frowning in pleasure above him. He shook his head and busied himself in his sundae, Ice cream always help his nerves. Zack watched his retreating back with disappointment. Tifa sighs heavily as guilt started to eat her up but it wasn't her place to speak on Cloud's behalf. As much as she wants to help them both, it's up to them to do that. She can only hope Aerith can hold her tongue until then. Zack wasn't feeling the energy but he made sure no one realized except his friends. People expected too much from him and while he likes that, he has limits too. The senior took a stroll to calm his nerves and dissipate his current worry, his eyes lighten up when he saw a familiar spiky hair but frowned when it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Cloud!" He forgot to reduce his energy and made the poor kid jump.

"Wha... huh?" His glasses went askew as he turned to Zack.

For a moment, Zack saw the blonde DJ sprawled on his bed: chest heaving, hair sticking to his neck and glassy, half-lidded eyes fogged with pleasure and need. Thinking it was inappropriate, Zack kicked himself and muttered an apology. The blonde stared at him and Zack knew that the other was trying not to fidget or at least smack his face for scaring him. (It's actually more of the latter.)

"W... what are you d-doing here?" Cloud asked. Zack's heart hammered in his chest the second he heard the soft voice.

 _'It's the same....'_ he thought ruefully. "Just taking fresh air," he shrugs.

Cloud watched as the other's shoulders sags, giving off the poor puppy look once again. He bit his lips and turned away, fixing his glasses in the process. He stood up and turned.  "Oh... uh... I'll get go--"

"No!" Zack held his shoulder and once again, Cloud thought he saw a glimpse of the Lifestream. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Cloud shook his head and took a step back.

"I should stop the outburst before the Lifestream takes you," Zack chuckles, coming up with same thought as Cloud.

"Do you need something?" The blonde asked instead, stifling a chuckle.

Zack turned away and scratched his head lazily with an unsure look on his face. "Not... really. You just... look like someone... I know."

Cloud tensed at that but he willed himself and fixed his glasses again. "Is that so..."

"Yeah... I know it's rude of me to compare you to someone you don't even know, really sorry about that."

Oh the irony in that statement. Ordinarily, Cloud perfectly knows who the guy the hottie was talking about but he ain't risking that. Though, he was surprise why he's not a blushing teenage girl now that he's standing in front of Zack.  _'Is it because I slept with him?'_ He thought. No, that can't be. It's more reason why he  _should_  be blushing right now. But he supposes his open conversation with the man the other night had something to do with it.

"Uh... that's... refreshing." Okay, that was a stupid thing to say.

Zack blinked at him then he surprised Cloud with a laugh, doubling over as he clutched his stomach. Cloud didn't understand what was funny but he knew he was smiling. After his humorous fit, Zack gave a lopsided grin and took a sit at the bench and gave Cloud a look. Taking the invitation, the blonde sat at the other side and took one deep breath.

"Tifa says you have a dead sense of humor but I'd say otherwise."

Cloud snorted. "Or yours is just shallow and easily pleased."

Zack made a thoughtful look and got surprise the way Cloud questioned his comical reactions. "Never saw it that way."

People always found Zack's sense of humor amazing as he makes good jokes and he is really easy to entertain. But the way this blonde said it made it sound less special and just normal. Frankly speaking, it didn't offend him. If anything he found himself grinning out of fondness and amusement. The longer he stared at the blonde, the more melancholic he gets. They just look alike: the frame, hair color, eyes, voice and even the braces. Cloud seemed to have misunderstood his distress.

"Did I offend you?" His blonde brows furrowed, lip form a thin line.

Zack decided to stop looking at the blonde in a different light he was the one who approached him in the first place. "Nothing," he shakes his head. "You're something, I'd say."

Cloud tilted his head, making his hair gently curtain his face. "I'm rather plain if you don't notice."

_Cute._

Zack frowned at that. "I know Aerith said you have confidence issues but this is quite worrying."

"I don't see what you mean."  _And why Zack so familiar of him?_

"Oh, the girls talk about you whenever the chance comes, which is all the time, considering Tifa is fondly exasperated of you. There's also Reno and Rufus... you got their interest."

Cloud realized he was talking out loud but he ignored that in favor of focusing on another topic. "Tifa, I can understand but Reno  _and_ Rufus?"

Zack shrugged. "Rufus has high standards in regards of the people he praises so when he mentioned you, it intrigued us."

"Intrigued you? You never even met me until last Friday!" He reasons.

"Aha! You are avoiding us!" Zack pointed, grinning at the silent curse he got. "Plus, Tifa and Aerith mention you all the time, as I said before."  _I also see you sometimes hanging out with her and judging from her gestures, it was easy to tell._

"I don't see any logic how I'm intriguing."

"Ah, ah, ah. Self-confidence issues is a big no-no to me."

"Is that suppose to be my problem?"

"Uhh... no."

"Exactly."

 _'Okay, he's harder to crack than I thought.'_ Zack ponders. He couldn't sense any sort of disrespect from the other and he was convinced that this is just Cloud's nature. "Tell you what, let's start with something basic; how do you know Tifa?"

Cloud's eyebrows shot up. "Of all the years you've known her, you ask that  _now_?"

Zack winced. "Well, she didn't specifically tell us your relationship despite her blabbering."

"I figured that much..." he sighs, "We grew up together."

_She's been like that since we were kids._

Violet eyes shot open and froze in surprise. "You're from Nibelheim?" Completely ignoring a raw memory.

 _"I am, surprised?"_ Cloud chuckles in his native language, facing Zack completely rather than sideways. "You?"

For some reason, it sent chills down to Zack's spine. Despite not understanding what Cloud said, he recognized that language from Tifa's rambling and he found himself smirking in interest. "Me? I'm from Gongaga," he grins again and hit his chest repeatedly.

Cloud supposes it's the brunet's way of taking pride of his hometown. "That's such a backwater name," he laughs.

Zack found that endearing than insulting but he feign a frown. "Ditto Nibelheim."

“Like you’ve been there,” the blonde snorts considerably with an eyeroll.

“I haven’t,” Zack shook it off. "Well, we're both from a backwater town. So... that makes us backwater experts!"

_What_

"That's kind of... strange," Cloud trails. Zack pouted so he corrected himself before they took a different turn. "Strange... but not bad?"

That seemed to be enough to make him grin. Cloud thought again how easy it is to please this guy. They didn't get to talk much as the weather decided to rain on their parade and they separated their ways in their department wing. Zack wasn't what Cloud completely expected but then again the guy was the embodiment of enigma. On the contrary, Zack found Cloud's presence to be comforting. If anything, familiar.

"Let's not go there, okay?" Zack chuckles to himself and strolled away.

Cloud knew Tifa is persistent and she won't stop until she's done. Frankly speaking, he just didn't expect he'll be cornered this early. The brunette was sitting on his bed, crossing her arms and legs and she had the look of mother who wants to berate him and hear the juicy details afterwards. How she got in, he also wants to know.

"I know something is up, fill me in."

Cloud look at her. "Why?" He drops his bag on his chair and leaned against the desk.

"Why?" She exclaims before throwing her arms on air. "Why you ask? Cloud, c'mon! What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tifa groaned. Cloud acting nonchalantly only means secrecy and stubbornness. "Cloud," she calls with warning. "You two were making out. That led to something."

"Nosy, aren't we?" He glowers without much bite. "So we made out, what's your point?"

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

Tifa abruptly stood and launched herself towards him. His eyes widen and he barely rolled away from her. As soon as she touched down, the brunette leaped from the desk towards Cloud like a rabbit. He was thankful that his desk didn't break but also cursed Tifa's reflexes. He soon found himself wrestling her off as she tried to tug his sweater off his body.

"Get off!"

"Take it off!"

"You're molesting me!"

"Oh please, I would've gagged you before this."

"Tifa! You're heavy!"

"Hey!"

She was serious. Cloud knew what she was looking for and he does  _not_ want to be exposed. But in order for that to happen, he needs to fight her off. He knew he failed when he felt a chill at his abdomen and a gasped from her. Blue eyes strained at the white ceiling with defeat and he lie there limply.

"So it did happen..."

"Yes. Are you satisfied now?" The blonde spat.

He felt so damn embarrass and humiliated. Cloud can feel her brown eyes trail every mark and bruise all over his body. It's been a week since but because Cloud's skin is smooth and sensitive, even the slightest cut can scar and so the marks look like they're still fresh. Zack wasn't exactly rough with him and whether he's aware or not; he's also territorial as seen he paid attention on marking the blonde's body in any possible way he can. Just recalling the way those lips and teeth mark his chest and neck and those calloused fingers grip his hips and thighs enough to bruise made him blush but at the same time, shame himself.

Tifa can see the hysteria behind those thick-framed glasses and her guilt came rushing up. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," he mutters weakly. Tifa eased herself off him and sat crossed-legged, helping him do the same.

"Honestly, I though you only did a few this and that. I didn't think it'll be this serious," Tifa says as she placed her hands on her knees.

"We were both drunk. I... thought I had to stop it before it gets serious... but I... we were.... Ugh!" He groans, hitting his head against his knees. "Please don't tell him."

There was a pause. "It's really not my place to say something," she assures.

Cloud only nodded at her. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even want it to happen."

"What makes you say that?" the frown was evident in her tone.

"Well... we were drunk and there was the music, the atmosphere, the heat and I don't know... just impulse."

"Cloud--"

"I don't need to be told it wasn't meant to happen and Zack can quickly replace me."

"Listen--"

"He'll forget about it in a week and I'd rather not be hopeful. Sure, he was nice and all but let's face, it he'll give up looking for me."

Another silence. Cloud sighed and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Tifa muttered something he didn't catch. "What?"

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally!" She narrows her eyes and gave him a scolding look. "You keep mumbling about nonsense it makes me feel sorry for your future." Cloud stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Don't run away! You know Zack isn't like that, what are you afraid of? Attachment? Disappointment? Rejection? What?!"

He flinched.

"Maybe something will happened that can never be undone. That's what you're afraid of, right? But you need to accept what's going on right now."

Cloud closed his eyes and turned away.

"Is it hard? Well, of course it's going to be hard." She frowned at him and nudged his shoulder. "Unless you're planning to live the rest of your life like this, you'll just have deal with it."

Cloud stayed silent.

"You don't like to be alone, don't you?"

He stole a glance and saw the fire in her eyes and he averted again. What a coward.

"You have those feelings for him yet you believe it won't be reciprocated, but why do you still harbor them?" Her tone was soft and understanding. Cloud shifted and met her eyes and for a minute, he thought he was home with his mother. "Why don't you throw them away? Why are you hurting yourself like this?"

"I don't know."

"You do."

Cloud reels and stared at her, wide eyed. Tifa was patient. She waited for him to make a comeback; lash out at her, deny everything that was said, hate her. Anything. But she was taken aback when tears slipped down those pale cheeks. No sobbing, no heaving. Just silent agony. Tifa's features soften and it made Cloud sick. He can't take it; the pity in her eyes. So he did the one thing he's good at; he stood up and ran away, completely ignoring her calls.

Tifa's hand fell by her side as she sighs heavily. "It'll take time," she assures herself. Deciding not to dwell, she stood up and went out. Maybe she can ruin Aerith's movie date by crashing in Sephiroth's room. That'll take her mind off things.

Cloud sprinted pass the corridors, trying to blink the tears away. Tifa was right. There goes the saying about not underestimating women's intuition. Cloud finally got his breather and he leaned against a tree as he heaved. Blue eyes trailed up the sky and he took a heavy and satisfying inhale. Tifa was always nosy and pushy but she always meant well and surprisingly... she also knows what to say.

"Spike!" Someone calls.

Cloud didn't really notice the person first only until he was pulled into a half hug. "Zack!"

"Sorry, sorry," Zack held out his hands in defense. "Guess I got too comfortable again." Sheepish, he gave a wink.

 _'Comfortable?'_ Cloud straightened. "I thought I saw the Lifestream."

The sheepishness melted and was replaced by a lopsided smirk. "Don't follow the light, okay? It's too early for you to return. You haven't guided me yet, Angel," another wink.

Cloud blush with a grin but he didn't turn to face him yet. Since their  _actual_ encounter, it had became an inside joke whenever they mention the Lifestream reaction and Zack would flirt afterwards. He already forgot his unsettlement with Tifa. Zack rounded in front of the blonde and bent a little like he was saying _'my eyes are here.'_

"What?" He chuckles and slowly looks up.

Zack's smile fell into a frown. "What happened?" Cloud shuddered at the baritone voice.

 _'Shit!'_ He turned away but Zack held his chin firm.

"Cloud..." it held warning but concern as well.

Cloud jerked his chin away and blinked the remaining tears. He slipped his glasses and knead his eyes to make sure nothing gave it away and fortunately Zack was understanding enough not to ask. However, he gently pried Cloud's hands away and cupped his cheeks. Cloud didn't miss the way Zack's breath hitch and his amethyst eyes were slightly dilated.

"Zack?"

The call of his name managed snap him out. Zack took a step back and coughed nervously. The way those bloodshot eyes stared at him and his name was called hit his memory like a comet. For a moment, Cloud looked so vulnerable and so damn arousing. He needed to remind himself not to compare Cloud to the other guy.

"So... uh... what's wrong, Spike?"

Cloud raised a brow. "Nothing. This is nothing." He says and slipped his glasses back.

"It's obviously something," Zack muses. "But if you ain't telling me, that's fine," he shrugged before giving a toothy-grin. "Wanna go to town? Today's Saturday and it's only fourtheen hundred."

_Hang out? Fourtheen hundred?_

"What. Why?"

"Do I need a reason to hang out?"  _with_   _you_

Logically, yes. But the idiot side of Cloud trampled over and did the unthinkable. "I suppose you don't. Why not?" Zack grinned again. At the pit of Cloud's thoughts, he knew he was in for an action.

If there was one word to describe this, Zack thought it'll be unexpected. Cloud is a good company (minus his silence) and he also has humor (a dry one at that). They strolled around the district, window shopping or scrutinizing ridiculous structure of the buildings. He took Cloud to Edge and introduced him to his friends in SOLDIER who managed a shop there.

"Essai here."

"Sebastian, nice to meet you."

Cloud was busy trying not embarrass himself and ended up as rude. "Cloud?" Zack threw a smirk at him.

"Oh! Ah... Cloud. Likewise," he greets.

"Wanna look around? Go ahead." Zack nudged.

Cloud was hesitant but he'd rather not socialize with the two strangers and Zack seemed to notice that and gave him time to adjust. The brunet watch him disappear between rows of selves before smirking to the duo behind the counter.

"Didn't know he's one of your types," Essai teased.

Zack frowned. "What? Cloud and I are not that," he brushed off.

“Yet…” the duo added simultaneously, forcing an unimpressed look from the taller.

"No lying, Fair," Sebastian scoffs. "You have that look on your face."

His hands suddenly came to examine his face. "Look? What look?"

"The look you give when you're interested in someone."

Zack blinked dumbly. "Nice hair dye, man." He points the bright blue locks (probably the same length as Genesis') held by a low ponytail.

"Don't change the subject." Essai and Sebastian said at the same time it creep the shit out of him.

"Nothing like that. Honest."

"Yeah. Nothing..." Essai snorts. 

"Guys!" Someone calls at the back. "You've gotta see this!"

"Wa-wait-- hey!" Cloud was being pulled by a tall blonde guy.

"Luxiere!" Sebastian scolds. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Luxiere ignored him and continued to drag the smaller blonde. "Oh hey, Zack!" he grins.

Zack doesn't know if he should greet back or question why he's dragging his date-- ahem-- friend. "Hey!" Cloud snapped again and smacked the record he was holding to the stranger when he was ignored again.

"Ow--!" Luxiere yelps and lets him go. Cloud immediately ran to Zack's side while glaring at the other blonde.

"Idiot," Sebastian sighs and hit the back of his head. "Why the hell are you harassing our customers and Zack's... friend," he smirks at the last part. 

"Sorry, I got overexcited..." he sheepishly answered. Essai raised a brow in a questioning manner. "He was really engrossed with those DJ records, I got the impression he was a fan."

Zack turned to his company with a skeptical look, and Cloud blushed. "Well... I'm not really a fan but I listen to their compilations sometimes." he trails. "They are pretty good DJ's." 

"Right!" Essai suddenly exclaim while Luxiere grins. "Sebby here doesn't get why I listen to their compilations. Real pity if I say so myself."

"Killjoy," Luxiere muttered out loud, probably to tease Sebastian more. 

"Shut it, both of you." The elder snarls but the smiles afterwards.

"I didn't peg you to be the one to listen to electric music," Zack leaned down to mutters, trying not to be noticeable to the other three.

Cloud grimaced. "Really? I didn't peg you to be studious guy."

Zack raised a brow. "Good point," he concedes. He then caught sight of the record on Cloud's arms. "What's that?"

Cloud blinked and followed Zack's eyes. "This?" he lifts the flat package. "It's Skrillex's new album. I haven't found the time to buy this yet. Luckily, there's still a few left." 

"I'm more of a Zedd fan," Luxiere leaned against the counter beside Cloud.

"Flashy lights ain't my thing," Cloud cringed. 

"Right," Luxiere chuckles. Cloud's eyebrows shot up, making the other blonde laugh louder. He then made a gesture to his eyes. "The glasses gave it away." 

"Ah..." 

"How far can you see?" Essai asked. 

"Oh, my eyes are fine," Cloud says. 

"Then why are you...?"

"I'm in the academic track; type written paperwork, you know," he shrugged. "Protection from the computer screen cause we're pretty much staying up late. I used to wear them when necessary before but because Tifa likes to rummage in my room, she ended breaking my first pair and I lost them sometimes when I'm in a hurry. So, now I only take it off when needed."

"I can understand that," Sebastian sympathized. Cloud nods.

"So, Cloud... how long have you known Zack?" Essai coughs. 

Zack gave him a warning look but since the brunet rarely gets flustered, this is a golden opportunity. "As far as I know, Zack knew me the second he became friends with Tifa and Aerith and I've known him since I entered college. He's not really difficult to ignore but we only met a week ago," he blandly says but deep down he's already breaking down. 

"A week?" Luxiere repeated and eyed the taller brunet. 

"You two seems closer than that," Sebastian comments. 

"Well, this guy doesn't really know what personal space is," Cloud deadpans. 

That blunt statement made the three laugh while Zack tried to recall if he ever done something to the blonde to tease him like this. When he deemed that nothing came to mind, he just pouted. At least Cloud is comfortable enough to treat him like this.  _'...I guess that's good enough,'_ he thought and scratched his head.  

"H- he's... he's a... solid!" Luxiere muses between his laughter as he slaps the counter.

"I like him already..." Sebastian smirked. 

Zack knew he was blushing, especially since Cloud was laughing along his friends. For some reason, that was enough to melt Zack's heart and he can't help the half-smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Alright..." he rolls his eyes with fond exasperation. "You successfully embarrassed me in front of my companion, can you stop now?" 

The laughter dissolved into snorts. "Hey, Cloud," Essai calls. When he got the blonde's attention, he continues. "... nice humor. You takin' that disc?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" 

"It's yours. On the house..."

Cloud blinks and slowly tilts his head side to side to process the offers. When it sunk down, he vigorously shook his head. "It's fine. Really. I can p--"

"Getting this lil'pup here flustered is enough payment." Luxiere jabs his thumb to Zack's direction. " Wish we got some change but nah... plus this is your first time here, right?"

"Take it as a welcome gift," Sebastian encourages with a gentle smile. 

Cloud felt flustered but awestruck as well, he was about to protest but a hand stop him. "No worries, Spike. They own the place. Also, you can't change their minds. It's already set and they pretty much took a liking to you." Zack smiles.

With a defeated sighed, he concedes and peered at the seniors through his falling blonde strands. "If he says so, guess no choice...?" he tightly smiles.

The four guys grinned at him. After a few more teasing and snarky remarks, they left the shop with a simple 'goodbye' and 'visit again'. Cloud felt overwhelmed about meeting new people but he's surprise that he was able to converse with them as if they already know each other for years. After that, they went to an arcade and video game shop.

"It's fun here. Haven't been visiting but more reason to indulge," Zack shoot a toothy-grin to him. 

"Good. More people. Fun indeed," Cloud mumbles dryly.

"That's the spirit! I knew you'd come by," Zack slung an arm over his shoulder and half-drag him inside.

Cloud only groaned but made no move of protest nor struggle. Okay, here's the deal; Cloud is not really a video game kinda dude but he has to admit, the place is so cool and high-tech. It looks far too spacious despite the stations and the ceilings are high too, it even has a second floor. Apparently, the first floor are all kiddie things but the top floor are where the VR types. Zack paid for their entry ticket and card token (unlimited fun version; as it says) in which Cloud finally showed his protest.

"If it makes you feel bad, how about a treat later..." the brunet winks.

Cloud gave a pout and grumbled something that was pretty childish. Zack could only laugh at the sight before mussing those spiky blonde locks, which was surprisingly soft and silky... and familiar. Cloud hummed at the pause and wondered why the hand stopped. He peered at Zack who jerked away the moment he felt Cloud's head move. 

"C'mon. We're going up." 

They first tried simple games like a shooting station where Zack was thoroughly trampled by Cloud. "I live in a mountain, hunting is our living there," the blonde shrugged before he reloaded and shoot again but there was no smugness there. Zack bit his lips as he tried not to gawk the way Cloud shifts his footing or straighten his back whenever he finds a target. There was also the way his eyes suddenly harden. 

After a few more rounds, they went to Zack's favorite station where they'll use swords to cut down the enemy. It was a simulation game where they can actually feel the weight of the sword they chose through the plastic handles they're currently holding. Apparently, it was a good exercise, as said by Zack. Cloud's jaw dropped as Zack obliterated an entire line of zombies in one swift motion like it doesn't weight at all. _'I'm pretty sure he picked a broadsword,'_  Cloud told himself. "How are you good at this?"

Zack wiped the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and huffed a breath. He does indeed feel the weight. "Well, you know, I sometimes ask Angeal to teach me. He's really strict on me but it was fun to do..." 

"Impressive," Cloud nods. There was another countdown and they played again. In the end, they were fair in skills of their own forte. Cloud doubted if he should challenge Zack again in another one of this sword simulation stations. He nearly whacked Cloud when he was cornered by an entire horde. Zack was thinking the same thing but for a different reason, he was shamelessly turned on with Cloud's stance.

There tried the car racing station and sat side-by-side, once again competing who'll reach the finish line first. It was another hands-on game where it really uses the actual analog of a real car. Zack had to laugh whenever Cloud crashes and made a joke about him getting arrested if he drives recklessly like that. Cloud made him eat his words when they switched to motorcycles. Cloud was so badass (Zack's thought.) 

They also played basketball and they were pretty much on the same level except that Zack was getting higher points first before Cloud catches up, much to the brunet's frustration and enjoyment. Then they played air hockey and it ended with a tie. Seriously, Cloud never felt so pumped up in his entire life. Zack was enjoying as well and he felt a swell of pride (and ego) that he was able to pull Cloud out of his shell.

There were looking for another station to play when two guys stepped down from a station. Zack read the name and grinned. "Wanna try this?" he points.

"Crisis Core," Cloud read out loud. He eyed the two guns and two swords (probably for options of weapons) before turning to the expecting man. 

"We've been competing against each other since we got here. Why not try a dual player game?" he suggested nonchalantly but in reality, he was sweating buckets. He really wants to play together- together- with Cloud. Not just feel the adrenaline of competition but also the thrill of excitement with another person he wants to share this experience.

"Uhh... I might mess up your pace," the blonde reasoned.

Zack's brows furrowed before he messed up Cloud's hair again. "What did I say about self-confidence issues again?" he chided gently.

Cloud stared at the ceiling as if he was recalling it and sighs. "It's a big no-no?" he answers. 

Zack grinned at him and pulled his hand away. "Right!" he slung his arm around Cloud again and pulled him closer. "C'mon then. Don't worry, I trust you. I got your back and you got mine, okay?"

Apparently, the faith and encouragement Zack gave was enough to put Cloud at ease but a tad bit cautious as well. They stepped up, obviously Zack chose the sword and set it to broadsword while Cloud picked a gun and selected 'Rifle mode'.  What if he got too slow to stop the enemies to cover for Zack? What if there was an ambush and he was too slow to react? Oh shit, What if Zack gets disappointed after this? The last part blew his confidence away. His hands were shaking again, lungs contracted and he can't even muster the strength to wear the simulation head gear. He was close to backing away again when he felt a gentle push on his back. Cloud's eyes widen, he doesn't need to turn to know it was Zack. No words were exchanged afterwards, his message was clear.

_I believe in you_

Warmth spread through his body and he felt relaxed. Cloud took a deep breath and slipped the gear on and slid the clear, red-lens visor down then he was in a run-down building. He steadied his aim and breathing. Then, the order was given. It was only his character, Alaude, and Wolfram, Zack's character, taking careful steps while glancing side to side. Despite the fact it's only a simulation game, Cloud is still sweating. 

"Let's go here," he heard Zack through the gear's communication line. The gear was sound resistant so the players can focus and think they're really in the simulation ground. Cloud pointed his rifle to the direction and his character followed. 

 _"Alpha duo, report,"_ the CO orders.

 _"Nothing yet on sight, Sir,"_  Wolfram replied. 

 _"Coordinates are 134 degrees north and 45 degrees west at your 2 o'clock,"_  Alaude directed.

_"Copy that."_

Then the call ends and there was a distortion. Cloud directed his eyes on the lower corner of his sight and examined the map. His eyes widen when numerous red dots scattered. "Uh... Zack?" there was a hum in return. Cloud's pretty sure that his partner is grinning like a mad man like he already knows what the confusion was. "Did you set this on...?"

"Mastery? Yup!" he chirps. Cloud's heart was jumping up and down in his chest again and if damage could only inflict, he'd shoot Zack. There was another countdown and then something jumped behind him.

He didn't even have time to aim when the Gargant was sliced into two. He huffed a thank you to Zack and twisted his body to aim at the Fangs that was about to pounce at his partner. "Nice shot!" Zack grinned and he felt another pat behind him.

Cloud didn't waste time to scold Zack, he pointed his rifle to a direction and they entered a small corridor. Zack was swinging his sword to clear a path and he kicked the lone Fang that was clinging to his sword. Oh, right, the sensors. Cloud shook his head and followed Zack. He shot the Shadow creeper that was at the end and shot another when it jumped from above.

"This is fun!" Zack cheered. Cloud rolled his eyes and examined the area. His map readings showed red dots surrounding them and he turned to Zack- like really turned to him in actual body and saw him grinning. 

Another countdown happened and another swarm ambushed them. Zack used his grenade and threw it above, successfully taking down the floor and crushing the monsters above. "Watch out!" Cloud yelled and took aim. Zack immediately dropped one knee and gave Cloud room to shoot the Shadow creeper. 

"Nice!" Zack praised and gave him a thumbs up. Cloud smiled at that before pressing the reload button of his gun. He and Zack proceeded to the elevators.

"You sure it's okay to use this thing?" Cloud asked and checked his inventory, cursing when he was already low on ammo. This was the challenge in the levels of the game; Mastery level but low supplies. 

"Yeah. Fastest way up," Zack answers. In the actual world, he was shifting one foot to another to prevent the numbness, he slowly slid a part of his visor to take a peek on Cloud, smirking at the concentration in his eyes, glasses hang around the collar of his shirt _. 'He looks like he's having fun.'_

He heard the elevator chime and he slid his visor back. They stepped out of the elevator and Cloud immediately shot the tentacle swiping to their direction. It burst into a disgusting goo but another followed it.  _"Malboro,"_ Wolfram cursed. 

 _"Wolfram, to the right,"_  Alaude directed. 

Cloud led them both and shot every tentacle coming their way. When the path was cleared, Zack used a skill and mutilated the creature. They proceeded to another room when numerous lava-coated claws pierced the metal ceiling, blocking off their path. Cloud cursed and switched to materia and activated a thundara spell, clearing the path immediately. 

"Cloud, we need to find a supply bag," Zack says. Cloud cursed, Zack must've checked his stats and saw his mana took a toll on that spell. Their characters ran pass the hall and Cloud switched back to his rifle then a Leviathan nearly crushed on them the second they got pass. Zack sliced the head with his combo skill and they ran again. "Shit!" Zack cursed.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cloud asked and took aim to shoot another monster. They already reached the water level which means more monsters to watch out for and Zack cursing doesn't sound so good. 

"I'm out of mana."

".... shit."

Cloud opened the stat line and yes, Zack's mana bar is already empty. The younger thought back, Zack was using skills after all. So calling for a search on a supply bag was not just for his sake then. Cloud was also in a dire situation. He reloaded again and muttered, he only has one chamber left. They both froze when a massive Daigo landed in front of them and roared. 

"Talk about perfect timing," Zack muttered, trying to be upbeat. Cloud pressed something from his gun and activated a skill, a massive fireball shot out and made the monster lose balance enough to give them time to run for it. "Good job, Cloud!" 

Cloud felt Zack's hand mussed up his hair and he shook his head. "Barely scratched it. It was a fire spell, and that was a Daigo. Not really a good strategy to waste my mana but we need to find a supply bag... as you said."

The two headed dragon chased after them and a Sinspawn joined. _"Sir, we got a problem,"_ Alaude reported but there was only distortion. “We do have a problem indeed,” Cloud agreed.

“Right,” Zack nodded his head rather cheerfully. “We’re already in floor... holy shit, 24?!”

Cloud paused and lowered the gun, making his character ran against the metal wall. “24? That far?”

“Yeah,” Zack nodded, awestruck too. “Lucky, there’s a yellow dot at the next room. That’s the supply bag,” he adds.

“24…” the blonde repeats like he doesn’t believe it himself. “I’ve never made it this far before…”

Zack perks up like a dog at the absent statement. “Me too. And it’s on Mastery level! 6 more to go, partner- Cloud, your character!”

Cloud remembered his current state and steadied the gun again. He cursed when a throbbing red sight flickered against his eyes. He was too shock that he forgot and his character was attacked. He only has 10% of his life left. Zack lead the way to the other room and they encountered a lock door.

 _“Damn…”_ Alaude muttered.

 _“I’ll handle it,”_ Wolfram gentle pried him away and pulled a black device. _“Cover me,”_ he knelt down and opened the code keyboard and pulled out wires.

Cloud was on solo now. This is where he’s really going to protect Zack. He’s a little worried however, his stats were already low and his mana can only last for one spell, one chamber left and 10% of life span and monsters are surrounding them. What to do? His impassive face wrinkled, he felt like he was being chastised all of a sudden but he ignored it. Zack had faith in him then he’ll also believe Zack will save them.

“Let’s mosey…”

A soft smile made its way to Zack’s lips. He shook his head with an eye roll and focused on the task at hand. He heard gun shots from behind and puffs of smoke but he dared not to glance. He knows Cloud can do it. Still, his blood ran cold when the gunshots were replaced by clicking sounds. He also heard Cloud mutter something in his native language and that was enough to know that they are screwed.

“Zack. Any minute now…”

The system bar lit up and it slowly processed, he cheered but for a moment, he thought he was not the only one cheering. “Zack…” Cloud calls again then there was an explosion. “That was the last one,” he heard the blonde mumble. They’re defenseless now and more monsters kept on coming.

 _“Got it!”_ Wolfram cued. Cloud sighed in relief. He pointed his rifle again and before the monsters could pounce, Zack locked the door.

“I knew you could do it,” Cloud says.

Zack’s breath hitched and he lingered on Cloud again, who also did the same. For a few seconds, their eyes met. Zack was sure he was blushing but Cloud combusted. “There it is,” he coughed and made his way to the yellow dot where a cartoonish chocobo popped out with a heart.

“Lucky…” Cloud says. Their life and mana bar are full again. Cloud got his ammo and there was an ice materia and Cure with bottles of bonus elixirs. “Wow, three more floors and we’re clear.”

“Yeah.” 

They were able to encounter to high-level monsters but thankfully the elixirs and the ice materia helped. Cloud’s blood started to pump into motion again. Sometime awhile they were cornered, his back—his actual back—leaned against Zack like they’re really the ones fighting in the virtual game. When they made it to the 29th floor, they got a hidden Duo combo move that they used against the Bahamut SIN and the last boss, the Holy Dragon. Red words blinked before their eyes and Cloud’s blue eyes stared at it. His chest was already heaving from the yells and cues he and Zack exchanged.

He slowly took off his gear and turned to a stunned Zack who was also looking at the massive screen before them. Shock violet eyes met his blue, a grin crept in that sun-kissed face.

“MISSION COMPLETE!”

Zack hooted and he was startled when loud hooting echoed his. He turned behind them and surely, there was a crowd. He was about to turn to Cloud to make sure wasn’t overwhelmed but his breath was knocked out of his lungs when he felt a body collided to his. “We did it!” Cloud grinned, face millimeters away from his.

Zack immediately blushed and scratched his head. Cloud finally noticed the proximity, also felt embarrassment rushed to his brain. The crowd was still cheering and the arcade manager invited them to join the War Games next week, which they both turned down. What they did was just for fun and experience. By the time they were out, it was already dim out and a few more minutes, the sun is going to set.

“Let’s go back?” Zack smiles.

Cloud was still embarrass from his bold move so he let his head fall and just nodded meekly. Zack pulled him closer by the shoulder, ignoring the startled yelped and began their walk. They were silent at first, only a few comments about here and there until they got off on their stop. Cloud remembered he owed Zack a treat and they ordered cheeseburger takeouts and ate while they made their way back to the dorm.

“Okay, so caramel or butterscotch?” Zack hummed and took another bite of his burger.

“Caramel… Tifa is the one who loves butterscotch,” Cloud chuckles. “Sunrise or starry night?”

“That’s a tough one,” Zack pondered and tilts his head. “You see, I always make sure to watch the sun rise every morning and stargaze every night.”

Cloud stopped, making Zack turn back. “Really?” he gawks in disbelief.

Zack threw a lopsided smirk and motioned him to catch up. “The areas in Gongaga are really beautiful and I’d rather not miss it. Old habits die hard, you see.” Cloud only nodded in understanding. “What about in your hometown?”

Cloud bit his lip and scooped a spoonful of ice cream and took it in his mouth, letting the plastic spoon stick on his tongue. “There’s not really much to see there,” he muttered. Zack pursed his lips in amusement at Cloud’s flat tone because of the spoon.

“How so?”

“Everything is covered in snow and the sun is barely out because of the dark clouds,” Zack was a little crestfallen at that. He was actually trying to cover the awkward atmosphere but it seems like this is where the connection ends. Sensing his distress, Cloud glanced. “Though, I think there’s one thing I can never forget…” he trails.

All the negative energy surrounding the brunet disappeared and he looked at Cloud expectedly. Cloud suddenly remembered his Nibel wolf pet (yes, he raised a Nibel wolf), Fenrir, who shows the same reaction when Cloud wants to pet him.

“I only saw it once it was at the depths of a cave on the mountain.” He tries to recall the sight. “… icicles dangling at the ceiling, glowing in light blue and green… everything was twinkling like stars and there was also a lot of crystals glowing because of the glow worms. It was so beautiful, Zack,” he explains with a tone so soft it puts sirens in shame.

“I know…” Zack whispers. Cloud turns to him with a curious look. The way this the shorter man described the beauty was so mesmerizing it almost as if it reflected into those beautiful blue eyes. “I mean…I want to see it too someday.”

Cloud’s eyes soften and it clenched Zack’s chest. How can something so beautiful stand before him? “Maybe I’ll take you there someday to meet my mom. I’m pretty sure she’ll like you.”

Zack sheepishly grinned and nodded. “I’d like that.” There was a disgusting bile rising to his throat and he let it out before he can stop himself. “You didn’t really go to the party?”

_Shit_

Cloud stopped. “What?” his heart was pounding against his chest that he feared Zack can hear it too.

Zack cursed under his breath and mentally kicked himself. It was going well, damn it! Why did he have to ask it? “Do you have a twin brother? Any other relatives?” he fidgets. It already came out, why deny it?

Cloud lowered his head, eyes cast in shadows. Zack bit his lip and waited for any sort of outburst. “No,” Cloud answers. The brunet visibly relaxes; both in relief and disappointment. “I was finishing my outputs that night and I’m an only child. As far as I know, we don’t have any relatives…” he adds, face blank and neutral. “Why?”

“Sorry… Really sorry… I just… you just remind me of… someone. I hope I didn’t upset you…” Zack scratched his head and averted his eyes.

“No, you didn’t,” _you just scared me._ “It’s okay…” he smiles but it looks more of a grimaced.

Zack misunderstood it as Cloud trying to hide his disappointment and was only trying to comfort him. He didn’t want to apologize even though he really wanted to, but for the sake of their ending evening, he gave his biggest grin and it became more genuine when Cloud gave him a small smile. “It’s getting late, let’s head back.”

The awkwardness disappeared like a bubble and only gentle and inviting smiles were present. Zack felt butterflies in his belly while Cloud thought there was a fucking dragon in his own, thinking how much Zack’s gentleness affects him. They stood by the dorm’s entrance with fidgets on their sleeves. Zack doesn’t really want his day to end like this but he didn’t want to push Cloud… plus, he was still thinking about that black clad DJ.

“Uhhm… So, I’ll see you around?” Cloud hums.

Zack’s shoulders relaxed. The street lamps started to light up one by one, the orange light reflected but not overpowering Cloud was in daze when the lights illuminates Zack’s already breathtaking form.

“Yeah… it was one of most enjoyable time. Thanks Cloud.”

Cloud shook his head with a smile. “I’ve… I’ve never went out before. Today was my first time. Thank you for bearing with me the entire afternoon.”

“Bear with you?” Zack repeated in both displeasure and amusement. “You make it sound like you caused me trouble when in fact I was the one who dragged you around.”   

Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and averted his eyes immediately. “Still—“

Zack raced his hand in front of the blonde to stop whatever insecurities he’s about to babble. “Just a simple thank you is enough.” 

Cloud’s eyes soften again and Zack willed himself not to pull him into a hug… or a kiss. “Thank you, Zack. For dragging me around town and for the company. Thank you for the best afternoon and thank you for the time.”

“Whoa! All I asked was a simple thank you…” despite his retort, he was grateful and happy.

“You deserved something more than _simple,_ ” For some reason, the way Cloud said it gave another meaning to Zack. When he bent down to catch Cloud’s eyes again, he saw guilt and hesitation.

“Cloud?” He calls, voice coated in concern.

Cloud blinked and stepped back. “Good night,” he bows and turned away.

“Ah! Cloud, wait!” Arms reaching out, completely surrounding the lithe frame. Cloud found himself flushed between Zack’s toned chest and strong arms. He stutters. “I forgot… this is for you,” he pulls a small jet-black chocobo keychain, jiggling in front of the blonde.. “The arcade manager gave it as a reward for clearing the game.”

Cloud slowly reached for it until it was close enough for Zack to drop it on his palms. “But we both did it… what abo—“ he stops when a gold chocobo jiggled in front of him.

“Of course it came with a pair,” the brunet chuckles. Cloud lost his ability to speak and just reverted from Zack to the mini accessory. “That reminds me, give me your phone.”

Cloud blinked but reached for it anyway. Zack took the jet-black chocobo on his palms and tied it to the gadget. The blonde thought that was it but then Zack flipped the phone open and he paused for a minute. Cloud’s wallpaper looks a little familiar; the perfectly molded wolf head with a ring between its teeth. The blonde raised a brow when he saw the confusion on the other’s features. Zack shook his head before typing something and returning the phone.

“My number is there, call me when you need something… or if you want someone to talk to… I’ll be sure to be free.”

“Zack…”

“Good night, Cloud,” Zack closed the distanced between them. Cloud closed his eyes and waited for another hug but none came, instead the hand settled on his head and ruffled his hair fondly. “Let’s go on a date again sometime…” with that, he left.

Cloud stood by the door like an idiot and it took exactly 30 seconds for his brain to process everything. The word ‘date’ echoed in his head like a scream from a canyon and his face erupted with a blush. He scarpered to his room and managed to catch Zack open his bedroom door and throw a wink at him before entering. Cloud collapse on his bed with a dreamy sigh. Gaia, he sounds like a girl.

“… how am I suppose to tell him without hating me?” he asked himself. It was only seven, he didn’t realize how tired he was until his head hit his pillows. Cloud forced himself to stand up and hit the showers downstairs, taking a quick rinse and change into his night clothes. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, going to his contacts right away. Sure enough, Zack’s name was there. “He’s serious…” 

Cloud closed his phone again, eyeing the jet-black chocobo hanging at the side before letting it drop on his chest. He stared at his ceiling and turned on his side. He’ll think about it next time, he was far too tired to this. Zack on the other hand, kept banging his head on the floor, punishing himself for a stupid thought. Okay, so he’s attracted to Cloud but there was also the guy he last slept with who looks a lot like his blonde angel—ahem! Stop right there, Fair!—

“C’mon. Cloud is a cool guy. Don’t do this to him,” he scolds himself.

He feels so guilty, it’s like he’s only attracted to Cloud because of that DJ. Cloud is just too precious to be treated like that, like he should be ruling he world not hiding in his shell. Zack sighed heavily, he was really glad he took Cloud to town, at least that defense of his slowly lowered itself to examine what’s he’s facing. Zack let himself collapse on his cold floor. Since that drunken encounter, Zack couldn’t bring himself to sleep on his bed again. He keeps remembering that lust-filled night and as shameful as it sounds, Zack doesn’t really remember the guys face. Just a bit blurry but he knew he had golden hair, blue eyes and shiny braces.

“You’re so fuck up…” he told himself. His violet eyes limply glanced when his phone beeped. Another pathetic sigh before he reached for it and flipped it open, he instantly sat up the moment he saw the message.

_Thank you again. Good night,_

_This is Cloud._

Zack completely forgot his crisis and re-read the message again and again like a lovesick guy. Well, maybe he is a lovesick guy but really, Cloud is far too precious. Zack wanted to reply back but it seems that the blonde was already retiring. But what if he was waiting for a reply before hitting the sack?

_Good night to you too. Sleep well and dream of me, okay? ;)_

_-Zack_

With that he closed his phone and plump himself down, cursing when he forgot he was on the floor. Still, the curse didn’t last long as a grin crept back to his face. He turned on his side and caressed the gold bird accessory with a pleased smile.

“Man… I’m so hopeless…”

_Flushed bodies moved in sync. Hot puffs of breath echoed in the four corners of the room and a groan surfaced. Nails clawed on skin, delicate and rough, smooth and hard. The sound of the wooden bed creak in each move matches the smack of sweat-slicked bodies causing the shift on the bed. A soft plea, an easy comply; hard to resist. So beautiful yet sinful._

_No hollow space, each vacant was filled both physically and emotionally. Another soft cry hushed by an empty yet somehow meaningful promise. Fabrics rustled, bodies tangled, twisted fate comes into motion. In a dim room, only lit by nothing but an igniting flame of lust, a pair of bright blue eyes never strain; solely only for him to see… only for his to fog. Swollen lips met into a soft and chaste encounter, so much of an opposite the way their bodies moved._

_“Please…”_

_“Cloud.”_

Cloud and Zack suddenly shot up; panting and shaking. Zack frantically look around him, taking in the faint glow of the rising sun. He sighs and tried to stand. His whole body shuddered and he looked down. There was a strangled noise and an obvious tent in his pants and the sun looks so inviting too! Deciding not to disorient his morning rituals, Zack grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his waist to hide his morning embarrassment before taking a stroll at the backyard.

As much as his manhood hurts, he’s not going to pleasure himself knowing it was his best friend he dreamt off. That will only make him more guilty and well—it’ll probably develop his forming feelings for the blonde. Not that he has any problem liking Cloud but he fears this was only lust… not love and he can’t do that to Cloud.

Zack opens his eyes as soon as the warmth of the rising sun caressed his skin. Bright yellow hue paints the sky, so warm and bright… like his smile. The vast blue sky assures him the way those pair of eyes do…

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as he felt his manhood twitch. “I’m in so much shit…”

Monday came by like another morning and Zack was so thankful that he did not wake up with another morning wood. The rest of the Sunday, he didn’t receive any message from his blonde friend. Zack assumed that he was still probably trying to process that there was another number in his phone other than the two brunettes and his mother.

 “Hey guys,” he greets. Angeal gave him a nod while Genesis snorted.

Tifa smiled and scooted some room for him to sit too. He flashed her a grin and took the space. “What’s gotten you so stress?” she muses.

“We’re already making blueprints for possible building designs, it was frustrating…” Zack groaned and banged his head against the table. Thankfully, Tifa was smart enough to save his try and give him a gentle bop.

“Cloud!” Aerith calls. Zack instantly shot up and searched around, he suddenly remembered his yesterday’s shame the second he met those blue eyes that for some reason, bears guilt and shame like he do.

“Oh, did something happen between you two?” Sephiroth asked flatly. Both men gave him confuse looks, making the silver-haired man sigh and meet his girlfriend’s eyes.

“You’re both blushing,” Aerith simply points. Upon noticing the similarity, they coincidentally turned away, making the others wonder as well.

“Perhaps it had something to do with this?” Genesis sang and showed them a video.

“Oh my Gaia!” Tifa gasped. If possible, it fuelled the heat in both men. Apparently, someone took a video of them when they were playing Crisis Core and that instant hug was captured.

“It’s not like that!” They both protested. They turned to each other again and abruptly busied themselves on their phone, which drew out another gasp from Tifa and Aerith and look of surprise and amusement from the Unholy Trinity.

“You have a couples’ accessory too,” Tifa cooed.

Cloud eyes the golden chocobo hanging on Zack’s phone and Zack did the same to Cloud’s. Their eyes met again and they turned away, hiding their gadgets for their friends to tease.

“We just won them in t-the arcade,” Zack reasons.

“Right….” Their friends sassed with an eye roll.

They ate after that. Cloud couldn’t help but fidget and every swallow almost suffocates him. Occasionally, each of them would steal a glance at other only to the find out that the other was doing the same. It was odd but amusing as well for their friends. Zack was never really the one to feel embarrass and Genesis took the liberty to tease him as much as he can. Fortunately, Cloud was not with them or else the guy would probably bury himself out of embarrassment (or at least wish for the Lifestream to take him.) The unfortunate part, he’s with Tifa and Aerith, which was far worse than Genesis

“Well, that’s really was a wrong thing to do…” Angeal agrees.

Hearing his mentor say that made Zack groan again. He finally mustered the courage to ask for advice because as ridiculous as it sounds, he was running out of options and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. The reason why Zack asked his mentor was because well, he’s dating he’s best friends, Genesis and Zack just had a wet dream about _his_ best friend.

“Cloud would probably think I’m a creep…” he sighed in a somber tone.

“I doubt Cloud would think of you that way, he’s far too considerate to think about you like that,” Genesis points before barking an order towards that actress.

“That’s right. If anything, I think he’ll be confused,” Sephiroth crossed his arms and watched the crew fix up their stage.

“I’m surprise you guys can already assume his actions despite only knowing him for a few weeks,” Zack muses but he was still sagging.

“Tifa and Aerith,” they answered at the same time. Zack made knowing sound and leaned against the leather seat.

“But you have to tell me, pup; Are you really seeing blondie like that? Because if you are, I’ll tell you to stop it, it’s like you’re taking advantage of him,” Genesis frowned.

Throughout those times, Genesis seemed to have taking a liking towards Cloud (only because the guy likes literature) and rather have a soft spot towards him. Zack straightened and reels, “Of course not. I find him fun and well… one of a kind.”

Sephiroth raised a brow as he stared. Even if Genesis and Angeal were not looking at him, he knew they were waiting for him to explain. Here’s the fun part, Zack doesn’t know how; he just knew it. Cloud is like the first person he ever liked minus Angeal of course, also Aerith. Sure, he can get along with everyone and pretty much have fun with them but with Cloud, he doesn’t just sit and say a word to make him laugh, Zack really needs to put his back into it. Cloud makes him feel… human? Just normal. Like he’s _just_ Zack Fair not _The_ Zack Fair. 

“So in other words, you feel impressed?” Sephiroth clarifies.

“What?”

“You were muttering,” Angeal smirks.

Another groan and Zack just leaned, motionless. Was it really just impression? His reason for liking Cloud was really shallow and to be honest, he feels so exposed when Cloud is around. He can be upset, pouty or even flustered when Cloud is around because he’s the only one who won’t question why. He will just watch and later ask if what was wrong. Zack found that really endearing and a little bit surprising.

“I really respect him and it’s just wrong to be with him only because he was similar to that guy I hooked up with during the party…” Zack grumbled.

“Well, here’s a question for you,” Genesis narrowed his eyes towards him with an unimpressed look. “If you really think it’s only because of that DJ, then why are you with Cloud instead of looking for him? You feel guilty for your best friend, ask Tifa for clues, don’t shower Cloud with false attention and affection because to be honest, that’s probably the most horrible thing you’ll ever do to him.”

Zack stared at him wide eyed, partnered by Sephiroth. Angeal felt proud of his lover and smiled him. Genesis only huffed through his chest and gave another order just to hide the cherry color of his cheeks. He side glanced them and turned away when he saw Angeal smiling at him. He turned his back but he can’t help smiling as well.

”Face it, your suspicions are as good as ours.”  The redhead grumbled. Instinctual as always, the three of them; Zack thought.

Zack bit his lip. What was he suppose to do?

Cloud wanted to die. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. A wet dream; his first ever wet dream and it had to be Zack. Why? Why is he so fucked up? He was supposed to avoid Zack, not to raise suspicions. Stop his guilt; just run away. But of course, his words; it really was difficult not to notice the brunet.

“Quite a party we had last time, right?”

“Oh yeah, it was fun…”

As soon as the words sunk, Cloud felt his doom fall on him. He turns around and swallowed at the pair of eyes glaring at him. Maybe the Planet decided that he was given enough time to prepare for his impending end. It was a shame. Really. Out of all people, this person should be last one to know. Oh, if he had known, he shouldn’t have done something.

“He deserves to know…” Aerith says softly.

They’re currently by the study park of the dormitory, a place where most people would take their time to re-think their decisions. Cloud tasted a bitter flavor in his mouth. Why can’t they understand? If Aerith feels that way, what does she think Cloud feels?

“I know you’re worried about me… about us and I know you mean well… but I can’t just walk in and say ‘Hey, Zack, I’m the guy who slept with you and left you hanging in the air like an idiot. Stop wasting your time and leave me alone.’”  He spat. Okay, that was really harsh even if he was the one who said it.

“Of course you can… well, in just a much nicer way, right?” she smiled tightly. The way Cloud said it was really blunt and too uncaring.

“See. That’s the only way I can say it,” Cloud sulks.

Zack deserves someone better than him. It was only a lucky strike he was able to befriend the other but it was only because Zack was looking for his phantom. If he didn’t do such thing, Zack wouldn’t even notice him. Zack is a nice guy, far too much attention for Cloud to accept. Damn, he felt like crying now. He feels so guilty and disgusted of himself. So, he gave the guy his ass and just walked off like that.

It was he was to tell Zack, he won’t be forgiven so easily. The brunet was proud but not arrogant, he’s also noble but he’s not a hero. Sure, Zack would forgive him but he won’t be looking at Cloud with the same respect and adoration, it won’t be the same. However, Zack is no fool and Cloud loves him too much to hurt him like this.

“Cloud?”

“I can’t take it…” he muttered. His eyes stuck and his chest hurt. Is this the prize for making Zack feel confuse and lost? Or is it because he really wanted to tell him the truth not just because he was guilty but also because he was hopeful? Anyhow, this kind of feeling is not just something he experience in his everyday life, only for Zack. Only because of Zack.

Aerith pursed her lips but didn’t say anything. She just took a deep breath and placed her head on Cloud’s shoulder. He was thankful for that. Later that evening, he pulled out his mini remix station under his bed and decided to do some remixing. He was feeling the pressure already; Tifa’s scolding, Zack’s suspicions last time, Aerith’s words and now his own feelings. He was half-way finishing another record when he received a text.

_Are you free? Little bit of freelance work here in AVALANCHE_

_-Tifa_

Cloud bit his lips and did a double take. He had nothing better to do and a drink or two is something he needs now after all. Blue eyes shifts to the wooden closet then back to the glowing gadget.

_1 hour_

_-Cloud_

Tifa closed her phone and stared up at the darkening sky. She took a heavy breath and turned around. “Only this time…”

“I owe you big, Tifa.”

“You better be telling me the truth,” she says firmly. “… Zack.”

Zack paused and met her eyes; face blank but everything is reflected into those two orbs. “I am.” With a nod, he left.

_I’m sorry_

_-Tifa_

Cloud knocked on the metal door, not minding the loud but horrible music inside. The door opened and he strolled inside, returning the high-five and grin offered by Jessie and Biggs. He was lead to the caged balcony.

“Been busy lately?” Jessie asked, shouting through the noise.

“Occupied actually!” Cloud answers.

Jessie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and opened the cage. Full of displeasure, Cloud shut down the sorry excuse of a remix, making the crowd boo and groan at him. Though, their anger was quickly replaced by cheers when they recognize it was him. He was a frequent DJ there but 7th Heaven is still is favorite place.

The crowd started to dance again when he crank up the song ‘Poker Face’. Cloud eyes the wheels and twisted a knob, pushing levers and buttons, making the neon lights dance around the Cloud. A small smile crept to his face when he remembered how he led Zack when he was trying to learn to how use the station. That smile fell as he felt a faint burn where his knuckles brushed against those slender fingers by accident. He recalled how flustered and awkward he was that time until Zack wanted to learn the drawback style.

“Turn it up!”

Cloud already found himself letting go inside the cage and gestured a drink to Jessie. He adjusted the headphones and played a remix, bobbing his head slightly. Jessie knocked on the cage and left the tall glass of tequila at the small table. Cloud reached for it and downed it immediately, fighting back the cough. It’s really unhealthy to swallow that amount of alcohol in one bottom’s up and most people would probably wheeze like a hyena but he couldn’t find himself to care.

“Just keep it down,” he told himself and peered to the crowd from the bandana.

One guy tried to enter the cage but thank Gaia Cloud kept it locked and only Jessie and the other staff can open it from the outside. The blonde is not in the mood for entertaining those drunkards, he was there to relief stress not add more. Somewhere around the 5th song, he caught glimpse of a familiar spiky, black hair and he heard a slight jiggle of bell from a familiar chocobo accessory.

 _‘It’s just the tequila,’_ He told himself, it was quite an amount after all. _‘You’re in Sector 2, he doesn’t know you’re here,’_ another encouragement.

Jessie knocked on the cage again and left him a glass of water and a shot of vodka. He nods at her and adjusted another beat. Cloud stepped away from the station and leaned against the table, taking a sip of the water before reaching out for the vodka. This time, he did cough a little. For some reason, his throat finds vodka stronger and it’s the reason why Jessie includes a glass of water whenever he asks for it.

After an hour, the crowd increased and many more attempted to approach him. Really, he was thankful for the cage. Some even tried to bribe Jessie and they ended up out on the pavement with their ass in the air. She gave him another shot of vodka when a small bicker started and a guy slipped inside.

“I’m not interested, get out,” Cloud said without even looking up. He can defend himself against stubborn patrons but engaging a fight is not something he does.

“You’re pretty popular to get a number of fans like this, eh?”

Cloud’s blood froze and he whips his head to the door. To his horror, Zack was there, leaning against the door with his arms cross; blocking his only exit. All the alcohol drained down his system enough to sober him up.

“You look like you saw a ghost, you okay?”

There was amusement there but also a growl. Cloud opened his mouth and closed it with a snap, he turned back to the wheels and spun it like the guy was not there. His whole body was shaking tremendously from either fear or nervousness. Probably both and from the umpteenth time, he can’t look at Zack’s eyes.

“Why did you leave that night?” For some reason, his tone was not something Cloud wanted to hear ever again.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mustered. “You got the wrong person, Zack.”

“Oh? Then how do you know my name?”

_Shiva tits_

“Well?”

“I… I do--… it’s just…” he was hyperventilating. What should he say? What should he do? Cloud shut his eyes close, his ears were ringing and he was suddenly dizzy. He felt strong hands grip his shoulder and shake him gently, trying to snap him out. “H-how… did you… how did you know I… I’m here?”

“I got a little help.” Zack answered with a bit of bitterness.

Cloud looks up slowly. “Help? Who would—“

_I’m sorry_

_-Tifa_

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking,” Zack calls softly, loosening his hold and dropping his hands on his side. “It’s not like that, I just asked her so I can talk to you. Don’t take it to heart. I didn’t ask and she didn’t tell me anything else. Calm down, okay?”

Cloud hesitated before nodding, he stepped away and did something to the station; adjusting the beat and changing the light patterns. “You didn’t want that night to happen, don’t you?”

Cloud lowered his head but didn’t say anything else. “I’m sorry,” Zack says. Cloud’s head shot up and he turns to Zack in disbelief. “If I had known, I shouldn’t have forced you. Now I understand why you left.”

“No!”

Cloud exclaimed, startling the brunet. That was not it. Zack shouldn’t be the one apologizing, Cloud is. But how was he suppose to explain himself, Zack didn’t mention his name so it was safe to say that he was not recognized yet.

“It’s not that… Sure, I… I didn’t want it to happen,” he stutters. Zack was about to apologize again but Cloud shook his head. “… but I didn’t regret it either. If anything, I…”

“I liked you,” that shut him up. “… you were a really cool guy and I instantly found myself attracted you despite meeting you for only a short amount of time.

“I ca—can’t…. you don’t…” Why can’t he say it? What’s stopping him?

“And I’m sorry to say that I fell in love with another guy when I was still thinking of you.”

“What?”

“I just confessed to the guy I slept with that I’m in love with some else. Pretty shameless thing to do, huh? It sounds like I took advantage of you.” He chuckles sadly, eyes cast down.

Zack likes—No, loves—someone else. That was kind of expected already but why did it hurt all of a sudden like a stab? The space was shrinking and he can’t find his words anymore. Time wasted. Opportunities discarded. Feelings denied. What now?

“I… is that so,” he smiles but it was more of a grimace. “Good for you then,” his voice cracked.

“I’m really sorry,” Zack says again, like it was a final goodbye. Did he know who was under this mask and acts like he doesn’t to lessen the pain?

“No, I’m sorry,” Cloud swallowed his nerves and mustered the courage to look at the taller man. “For leaving like that… for not talking to you. You… you deserve someone better.”

Zack frowned at that and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t talk like that, please,” he begs with a smile. Cloud could only smile and he tried to fight back the tears. Despite of best efforts, a sob broke. “I have to go to that guy and tell him what I told you,” he says.

 _‘Him?’_ Cloud thought but didn’t question. He could only nod. “Regards for me, okay?”

Zack grinned and nodded. Cloud waited for him to turn around so he can be pathetic and re-think his choices of not saying anything. Zack deserves someone better, end of story. Zack took a step forward.

“Wh—what are you doing?” Cloud asked. He backed away until his back hit the wall with Zack standing in front of him. A sense of déjà vu hit him and he flinched when Zack slid his bandana off.

“I love you,” he whispers against his ears and eased back to look at the tear-filled blue eyes of Cloud Strife. “Hey, Spike!”

“Huh?” that was the smartest thing he said in all his existence. “Didn’t you say _love_ someone else?”

“Yeah, he’s standing in front of me right now…” Zack says softly, voice husky yet somewhat soft.

His figure suddenly became blurry, that’s when Cloud realized he was really crying. “No…” he weakly protested. “Y-you can’t… not me. Not me.” He sobs. “You deserve better.”

“That’s funny…” Zack stroked his thumb against his cheeks and wiped the wet trails. “DJ said the same thing. You two must be thinking the same reason,” there was no tease in his tone, just pure fondness.

“Zack, I’m sorry,” he choked another cry and knead his eyes. “I’m sorry for lying… for everything.”

“Shhh, don’t cry,” he soothes, urging Cloud’s head to rest on his chest then he stroked the strands that weren’t pinned down. “You didn’t do anything wrong… Cloud, please don’t blame yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have… shouldn’t have—“

“Hey now…” he calls soothingly. “What did I say about confidence issues?”

He felt the smaller man sucked in a breath. “It’s a big no-no…” he whimpered.

Cloud eased his head off that hard chest and met violet eyes; soft, understanding and accepting. Zack leaned down and gently captured his lips. Cloud didn’t pull away nor did he show any signs of shock. He simply closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. It was a chaste contact, only for gentleness and familiar.

Zack pulled away and placed a firm kiss on his forehead. “Better?” he murmurs against the skin.

There no reply; he was pulled in again for another kiss. Zack felt the blonde cling to him desperately and a whine emitted. His big, calloused hands cupped those soft cheeks, tilting his head up. A shudder ran down his spine when Cloud moaned as he deepened their kiss, his tongue swiping the seam of those soft lips, taking the permission of exploring the wet cavern. His hands sensually travelled down until he cupped Cloud’s ass, making his intentions clear. Cloud heaved a breath.

“Oh Gaia,” Zack breathes as they pulled away.

“Zack…” he calls breathlessly.

“What are you doing to me?” He leans and pressed a chaste kiss against those soft lips before resting his forehead against Cloud.

“Zack…” Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s and nuzzled against his throat. The brunet placed his hands on Cloud’s hips and pulled him closer; hooking his fingers under his chin for another kiss.

It was a lust-filled war, drawing back and pressing closer. Cloud had to stand on his toes to catch up, his tongue tangling with Zack’s making saliva trail down his chin. His back arched when he felt the forming erection within the man’s jeans as they rocked their bodies. Zack’s hands groped his behind tighter and pulled him closer, rubbing his erection faster.

Cloud found himself staring at the familiar cream-colored ceiling of Zack’s room, his chest rising and falling as his body was filled with attention. He shudders at the feeling of those dark spikes along wet lips trail down his chest the lower the zipper of his shirt goes down. Zack’s lips were back to his again, moving slowly as if it wants to memorize every part of it. The brunet slid the fabric slowly, taking his time to admire the smooth flesh that still harbors the bite he had left.

“Weeks and it’s still there,” he pants with a chuckle and Cloud whimpers when those teeth sank again. “Sorry.”

Cloud shook his head, making a few strands of his hair stick to his neck. “It’s okay,” he assures softly.

Zack smiles at him and it only increased the rate of his heartbeat. A kissed was placed on his forehead again and trailed down his throat and neck; replacing the marks starting to fade. He gasped when something wet swept across his nipple, taking it in and sucks gently. His hands flew to Zack’s hair, curling his fingers but the man didn’t mind. He smiles. “I’ll take them off. Is that okay?” he gestures to the button of Cloud’s pants.

He nods in daze. Letting Zack do this to his body was mortifying enough, giving his permission was more so. All that’s left is for the other to ask him what else he wants to happened. “What do you want?” Zack asked as he managed to pull the fatigues off. 

_Damn it. Jinx again!_

Cloud fidgets and closed his legs. He’s acting like a complete virgin but that’s only a branch when the real issue is Zack waiting for his answer. His violet eyes focuses on him alone, like a wild animal waiting to pounce on its prey. Cloud curls his body, the blush dusted from his head down to his chest. Zack could only chuckle as he unfastened each button on his shirt, giving Cloud a show. His sword pendant jiggles with its chain.

“Tease,” the blonde grumbles.

“Like you’re one to talk, buddy,” he muses and leans down to kiss him again.

As the shorter man slowly relaxes, Zack pried his body; soothingly rubbing circles around those slender hips. Cloud was once again being towered by Zack’s broad form, catching his breath once again, running the cold pendant from his chest to neck. “Take care of me,” he whispers against the man’s ears, tugging the lobe teasingly.

Zack groaned and lifted Cloud a little, wrapping the marked thighs around his torso. “Is that what you want?”

“More than anything.”

Zack nodded, trailing Cloud’s swollen lips with his thumb. His cock hardened when those lips wrapped around his finger, gently sucking the digit. He leans down again and traced gentle kisses down the most flesh. He reached for his drawer and pulled a tube with something blue.

“Sorry. I don’t do this everyday so I don’t have any lube. Let’s hope my hair gel is sufficient,” He cringed and squeezed a hefty amount of his fingers.

“That’s pretty creative of you,” Cloud smirks.

“Hey, I’m not risking of using my saliva as lube. That’s both gross and not enough,” Zack pouts. “Ready?” Cloud spreading his legs was enough permission.   

“What did we use last time anyway?” Cloud mumbled out loud, forcing a seductive purr from the other man. “What?”

Zack circled his slicked fingers around the tight muscle, paying close attention to Cloud but thoughts elsewhere. The answer hit his memory like a behemoth and then he was either flustered or amuse. Probably both. “It was your semen,” he smirks and pushed the finger before Cloud had the time to be embarrass.

“My what?” was his last question before his hand flew to his mouth, muffling a groan. Weird. It definitely felt weird.

“I was giving you a blowjob and a handjob last time. We played around before we got on with it,” the brunet hums, taking delight in Cloud’s futile attempt of staying quiet as he worked the digit inside the tight heat.

“H-hey, don’t tell me… what- ah!” Cloud grunts dryly.

Zack cursed lowly and murmured an apology before dabbling gel on his fingers and inserted them again, adding another finger. Cloud resisted the urge to twist around and just asked Zack to take him, prepared or not. He remembers the feeling of sex that night and he’d like to feel it again: especially now that they’re both aware.

“Zack…” he begs.

Those wet lips were back to his again, tongues instantly coaxed each other and the blonde arched his back as he craved for more. Zack wiggled his fingers, pumping them in and out of that beautiful body. He loves every part of it: the glazed eyes, the sweaty pale flesh, the spasm of stimulation. He wanted more, is that bad? Yes. Did he want to stop? No, never.

“Cloud…”he grunts. His groin hardened in its confines as Cloud let out a cry with just a twist of fingers.

“Zack, please… hurry up.”

“You’re awfully honest,” he chuckles breathlessly, striking the gland of the blonde man, rewarding him with another cry that instantly went south.

Cloud’s breath hitched at the tease, making Zack worry it was because of pain. “I… got scared,” he admits. Zack’s added another, carefully easing them out and pushed them back in but Cloud knew he was waiting to elaborate. “When… when you said—oh that feels good—When you told me you love… s-some else… it made me think I’m not the only one… that some else will have you…”

Zack’s fingers pulled out as soon as he heard Cloud crying. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him to settle on his lap. He rubbed the smooth back, trailing comforting kisses down and teased a nipple, earning another whine. “If… I lie to you again… you might walk away… I might disregard my time with you again. I…didn’t like it. I didn’t want that. Zack, I just… I want you to look at me and me alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assures, voice in deep baritone as if he didn’t like the idea as well. “I’m all yours to have until you don’t want me anymore,” He inserted two fingers again but not deep enough, just enough to loosen the muscle as they talk. “Though, even if you don’t want me anymore, that’s not stopping me from chasing after you. Call me desperate but I can assure you, it’ll take millenias to get rid of me.”

Cloud chuckles at that as he tried to ease himself back to the pillow. He loves the peppered kisses but ahem—there’s a much harder problem down there—Zack did ease him back down, engaging another sensual kiss. Zack got off his pants, coating his hard length his a fair amount gel and aligned himself against the gaping hole. But he stopped.

“Uhh…”

“What is it?” Cloud asked, impatience evident but also concern and a bit of fear.

“We don’t have a condom… but I promise you, I’m clean. I told you, I’m not a horny dog,” he says.

“Well, it’s fine if you are as long it’s only towards me,” Cloud made him blush with that, “I don’t have any experience before you so it’s safe to say I’m clean too.”

“Wait, you were a virgin that night?!” He straightens.

“Is that a bad thing?” the blonde fidgets.

“No… no, that’s good but _shit._ Cloud, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

“For taking advantage of you that night. Damn it, your first time shouldn’t be that way.”

“Hey…” the soft voice calls. Zack lifted his violet eyes and met Cloud’s, breath hitching at the sight of the bright smile and eyes. “It was you and we both wanted it.”

“We were drunk,” he weakly protested.

Cloud groaned in exasperation. Zack is too righteous for his own good. “Zack, you wouldn’t have done it if you knew I was unwilling.” Okay, he can’t argue with that. “Zack, come on. If you don’t start moving, I will ride you.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that but maybe later.”

“Zack.”

“Sorry.”

After that stalling and unnecessary part, he spread those pale limbs again and led Cloud’s arms around his neck, the blonde easily complies. Zack played with Cloud’s nipples as he entered slowly, easing the tight ring with the head of his aching manhood. Cloud let out a throaty moan and threw his head back, giving Zack the liberty of nipping at his throat.

“You’re really territorial, you know that?” Cloud laughs as soon as Zack was settled, he still had difficulty with the process called breathing. 

“How… so?” Zack grunts, adjusting his hips for a better angle, that seemed to be a good option as Cloud moaned again.

“Ah… m-my neck… Dear Shiva, move!”

Zack was startled by the order and accidentally bucked his hips harder than expected. Cloud almost screamed and Zack moaned too. Blunt nails dug pass his skin and his own fingers leaving marks on Cloud’s hips. “Sorry,” he grunts and rolled his hips a little slower.

Cloud definitely felt every inch of Zack’s hard cock moving in him, drawing out a gasp or whine and Zack took his time with that. Cloud can’t help but think Zack is compensating for the first time he took that night, making him forget of that and remember this instead. But of course, as people would say, ‘Every first leaves a memory.’ He will remember that passion-filled night whether Zack wanted it or not.

He bucks his hip, meeting the gentle thrust with the same power. He wants it, craves it, thirst for it. He knew he was moaning and begging for it, for Zack to give him more when he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. Zack would just murmur patience to his ears, teasing his earlobe and tug the unique earring. 

“We have the entire night and I’ll hold you,” the sun-kissed man says. His body was glowing from the bright light of the moon cascading pass the window.

Cloud only nodded and impaled himself to that hard cock, and inhaled the musk of the man he grew to love. Zack rocked them both, wrapping an arm around Cloud’s shoulder while the other pushes one leg up to rest on his shoulder, burying himself deeper and drew a moan from both of them.

“Please… I can’t take it anymore…” Cloud says, raking his fingers pass his blonde locks.

But it fell on deaf ears, sweat started to thicken on their skins enough of it to drop from Zack’s chin to Cloud’s chest. Holding back was even more difficult for Zack when all he wanted was to claim the man beneath him. Fortunately and unfortunately, he already did it the first time. He trailed his fingers from the neck until they rest against the beating heart.

He wants to claim Cloud, badly but he wants him to surrender himself more. Make him pull their bodies closer, give Zack the same attention he gives to him, devote himself to Zack just the way Zack devotes himself to him. Be equals.

“Ahh…” Cloud moans as Zack hit his gland and slowly, painfully slowly pulls out only to push back in with the same pace. “Zack…” he whimpered.

“Cloud.”    

He left the smaller man’s arms and legs tighten around him and he knew Cloud was close. He traced his fingers to his shoulders until they brushed against the scar marred there, and Cloud shuddered and let out another small cry and then he was cumming; shooting his load between their flushed bodies.

“Beautiful,” he found himself muttering.

Cloud pants and heaves, never loosening his hold on Zack. “Zack…”

The brunet could only nod. He willed himself not to move too fast but he added force to each of his thrust, sending mind blowing waves of pleasure throughout that lithe frame. Cloud arches his back and braced his hands around Zack’s forearms as Zack move in him.

“Zack…” he moaned wantonly and it went straight to Zack’s cock. Cloud gasped as he felt something hot shoot inside and Zack’s stillness explained everything. He blushed despite the already red look on his complexion. “You feel so good,” he pulls the man and kissed his lips.

“You’re amazing,” Zack pants and bumped his forehead against Cloud and pressed another chaste kiss. The cold pendant pressed between them, almost making Zack jump.

His tilts his head when Cloud cupped his cheeks. He met blue eyes staring at him affectionately and he can’t help but smile. He peppered Cloud’s face with light kisses, making the blonde giggle like a kid. When they calmed down enough, Zack was once again paralyzed by those blue eyes and their lip met again.

Something was a little different though. Heat pooled at their insides as the kiss turned fiercer and deeper and Cloud was back to a panting mess again. Zack didn’t say anything, his actions already communicating for him. He gently turned Cloud on his back and removed the last article of clothing from him off and tossed it behind. He admired the perfectly bent and unblemished back except for the scar that passed through from the front and faintly remembered he never left took Cloud from behind.

“Let’s change that, shall we,” he licked his lips and trailed his tongue from the base up to the nape, driving a groan from the blonde. His fingers entered that loose and gaping entrance, red from the abuse and wet of seed.

Cloud shuddered and he arched his back with a groan. The groan turned into a moan when he felt that hard cock _slam_ inside and hit his prostate head on. His arms failed him and he collapse on the soft pillows, inhaling the lingering scent of his lover. Zack gripped his hips and thrust harder enough to make him jolt. But it didn’t hurt, _Gaia,_ it felt so good.

His broken cries echoed in the room and it embarrassed him to no end but felt a little proud that Zack is the only one who can do this to him. Cloud gripped the sheets and let the tears fall from too much pleasure. He just came and Zack was already fucking him hard and fast, overstimulating the already sensitive nerves; drawing out cries instead of gasp and moans. Cloud lifted his hips higher and Zack hit that godly spot, making him arch again.

His throat already hurt from the cries but he didn’t complain. The pleasurable movement drives him crazy and his lips felt cold without its partner. He tilts his head back, giving off a silent request. Zack groaned at the sight of Cloud’s blissful face, he leaned forward and kissed those already swollen lips, groaning as the hot inside clench around him.

“Oh, you’re so good, Cloudy,” he moaned and bucked his hips.

“Zack, harder,” the blonde begs, meeting Zack’s thrust. Their breaths mingled and the brunet couldn’t help but comply. “Ahh--! Unh… Zack.”

Cloud’s toes curled at the pleasurable waves Zack’s delivers at each movement. He sounds like a slut even though this is only the second time Zack fucks him. Big hands covered his and entwined their fingers together and give it an encouraging squeeze. Cloud closed his eyes and sighs contently. “Zack.”

“What is it, beautiful?” was a whisper behind his ear. Cloud grinned at the endearment. He pushed himself upward until they were both kneeling. Pale hands led tanned until they rest on his chest and abdomen and he pushed back, making them both moan.

Zack got his intentions and began thrusting again, firmly keeping the smaller man in his hold. His lips started nipping at those shoulders, licking the bite mark and sinking a new one to the other. Cloud grunts as both teeth and cock impaled him, his own member bouncing against his stomach. Zack tilted his head and met his lips, tangling their tongues together until Cloud whimpered.

The blonde winced when Zack suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and aching. Zack twisted him until they were face to face and coaxed him forward until he was on top of the taller. He blushed as soon as he realized what his lover was up to.

“You said you’d ride me,” he grins, squeezing the base of Cloud’s cock. “Go ahead, I’ll watch.”

Cloud bit lip and nodded. His calves and thighs protested as they already ache but he continued to lead himself until Zack’s cock was buried deep in him, making them both shudder. Cloud didn’t wait for any sort of adjustment or signals, he lifted himself and slammed down, making Zack buck.

“That’s hard,” he breaths. Cloud had a grin of satisfaction. “You’ll be screaming later if you continue to grin like that,” Zack promised and narrowed his violet eyes, a grin of his own supporting the mirth in his eyes.

Cloud continued to rock his body and he pants, drawing short moans from himself. “I’d… like to see… you—ah, try… Ngh… mnn—ah, oh. Zack.”

Zack’s hand found his and entwined their fingers again, “Don’t temp me.”

Cloud tilted his head invitingly, gazing at the most attractive man he’d ever saw. The man who accepted Cloud and loved him this entire night and will continue to do so until Cloud gets enough. Sadly though, it’ll take a lot of years before Cloud decides that, maybe it won’t even come at all.

Zack is more than a lover to him, he can imagine himself living a future together with a man named Zack Fair. Those bright violet eyes that looks at him like he’s the brightest star in the night or the most beautiful sunrise. Cloud drowned himself in the night as he rode Zack and pleased him. He wouldn’t give this man for the world, They’ll stand side by side with their hands held each other. Embrace in the coldest of nights or comfort in the most tragedy of life. And who knows, maybe one day they can share the same dream.

Zack held Cloud the entire night, giving everything he can give to the man who begs for them. Their lust had been sated but they didn’t stop, the time was too precious to be wasted as they finally had each other. Zack can hear the faint sound of Cloud’s heartbeat as he pleasured him, or maybe it was his. No matter, it moved so synchronized it was hard to tell which was whose.

The heartbeat that was sure calling him. It was chessy to say but Zack knows he’s a romantic. If Cloud can hear him now, he’s pretty sure the blonde would laugh but still would comment it was sweet of him. Cloud was beautiful and just perfect, each call, each gasp, each moan, each other everything, he loved them all. Love Cloud despite their short comings and little time of knowing each other. But as his mother told him: it was not the courting that should last, it’s the relationship. He’ll know more about this man as they progress. They have all the time of the world after all.

Zack towered over him again as they kissed. The brunet rested his forehead against Cloud as they come down from their drive. He cupped one pale cheek and stared at those bright blue eyes and tried to catch their breath. Cloud rested his hand on top of Zack’s and nuzzled affectionately before kissing the palm. “I love you,” they murmured towards each and let their lips met again.

Zack’s arms wrapped around Cloud and placed them on a comfortable position. He left light kisses against the marked nape until they both fell asleep. Their even breaths soothes the quiet night. Content smiles still remained to both their features. Violet eyes fluttered gently as the morning ray entered the room, soothing his wake. He stared at the faint morning sun coming to rise up and greet them. He felt something heavy resting on his arm and smile crept to his face. He turned to his side and his eyes soften at the sight of the sleeping blonde beside him.

“Hey, sunshine,” he whispers, combing the blonde strands away and leaned down to kiss those soft lips. Cloud murmured something that made him chuckle. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Zack…?”

“Time to get up. We still have class, remember?” he reminds. Cloud grumbled something about damn teachers and schedules. “Come on, up.”

He helped the smaller man sit up and found it cute when Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Still, he couldn’t help but leer at the abused body in front of him and groaned at the back of his throat. Right, classes. Cloud smiled at him and pecked his lips. “Good morning.”

“I could get use to this.” Zack smiled and kissed Cloud back.

“What a coincidence, me too.”

After that, they watched the sunrise and showered together. Of course seeing each other’s disoriented state resulted for a quickie under the pouring water. Zack picked Cloud from his room and they went to school hand in hand, making Tifa and Aerith lose their heads while the Unholy Trinity smiled at each other.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that the more one-shots I make, the longer it becomes?  
> Anyway, my next story will be a chapter series, as promised.  
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
